The Delightful Haunting of the Kiriyuu Manor
by Scorn's Child
Summary: AU KanaZero Kaname Kuran, a young lord sent away to learn "proper" manners and how to treat servants, is sent to the famous Kiriyuu household, where strange things have been happening for the last 12 years. There he encounters colorful servants, dark secrets, and a bedridden boy who may just steal his heart. And all through this he can't help but wonder: Who is Ichiru?
1. Chapter 1

The carriage rocked steadily back in forth over the cobblestone streets, the people inside swaying with it's weaving moments. The horse-drawn carriage was filled to it's absolute limits, riddled with scowling pot-bellied old men and mean horse faced women, one very nice couple stuck in the midst of the tobacco smoke which drifted from pipes and very potent ladies perfumes. Shoved roughly against the carriage's padded walls by a large man who was discussing the bible with a rat-faced gentleman, was a certain lord, Mr. Kaname Kuran. Because Kaname was much more humble than other lords, he refused the private, expensive carriage offered to him, and instead chose to ride with commoners, not really minding them at all. Perhaps that was why he was being sent away, Kaname thought absent-mindedly, because he refused to hold himself higher than others when it was not needed. Yes, he would if someone needed disciplining or at a party of some sorts, but he usually treated everyone fairly well, and equally of course. That was most definitely why he was being sent away, no doubt, Kaname decided. His parents -bless their souls- thought he should learn to treat others by their rank amongst people, thus why he was being sent to the famous Kiriyuu mansion, to learn the ways of a proper young lord.

A very bony older woman roughly pinched his cheek, snapping him from his thoughts as her chipped red claw-like nails almost shredded his face. "My, aren't you handsome?" she cackled, yellowed teeth grinning unabashedly between made up lips. The rancid smell of a pipe was overbearingly strong as she roughly shoved the large bloke who had been cramming Kaname into the wall away and taking his seat, causing many complaints to erupt around the carriage. Her wrinkled face was spotted, and Kaname had to force his usual polite smile. "Thank you, Miss. It's an honor to be complimented by someone as gorgeous as you." he lied through his teeth, his smile never lighting his wine-colored eyes. She blushed blotchily and scooted closer. "Ah, handsome _and _polite! You surely are a married man, yes?" she asked, squinty eyes scanning his hands for a ring. Uncomfortable, Kaname answered quickly that he was not yet married before excusing himself and feigning sleep for the rest of the ride.

An hour later, a harsh rapping came from the roof as the gruff carriage driver knocked. The riding department halted abruptly with the horse, making everyone jolt forward, a thin, tiny thing of a man even falling to the carriage floor. He picked himself up quickly, beyond embarrassed. "Kiriyuu mansion!" the driver barked around his pipe. Gracefully slipping out of the hard wooden seat and around the other passengers, Kaname exited the carriage and received his luggage from the driver. He eyed Kaname warily. "Keep ye' head above water 'ere, bad stuff goes on a' the Kiriyuu estate," he warned gruffly, eyeballing the house before leaving quickly, leaving Kaname curious and hesitant to step towards the manor's gates. What sort of bad happenings did he mean, Kaname thought. He simply reasoned that the old man was batty, and there was nothing bad of sorts happening at the house, trying to ignore it's eerie nature. The house shadowed everything in path, the long winding walkway to the house dark and gray. The manicured bushes rustled harshly in the almost non-existent wind, the gate that had alarmingly opened on it's own, slammed shut behind him. It was early winter and frost and light snow dusted everything. The trees were already barren, branches reaching out like long willowy fingers towards the dingy sky. The grass and flowers were dead in their pots, Kaname noticed as he stood in front of the large doors. Straightening himself up, Kaname shifted his luggage to one hand and grabbed the knocker, knocking gently on the front door.

Seconds later the door was opened by a silver haired woman with astounding beauty and piercing lilac eyes. Kaname stood there, on the verge of gaping. He had heard of the Kiriyuu family's amazing beauty, but the woman who stood in front of him was magnificent. Shizuka smiled kindly at the boy in front of her. His handsome features led her to conclude that this was the young lord who would be in her care for awhile. "I assume you are Kuran Kaname?" she said, her voice like bells in the wind. Kaname nodded dumbly. "I'm Shizuka Hio, I believe you will be in my care for awhile? It will be an honor to serve as your host." she smiled slightly, pink lips curling upwards. Kaname regained his senses quickly and bowed to the woman before him, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips and kissing it softly. "It's a pleasure, Mrs. Hio." he whispered into her skin. She gave a tinkling laugh and airily waved with her other hand for him to rise from his bow. "Please, do call me Shizuka. I am no longer married, and calling me by my last name is so entirely stuffy, no?" she gestured for him to come inside, "Please, you must be freezing out there, come in. I'll fetch a servant to start a fire in the sitting room at once."

With a quick thanks Kaname entered, idly dusting gathering frost off his shoulders and respectfully removing his soaking shoes. Two servants approached quickly, the blonde boy smiling cheerfully and taking his luggage, saying he'd place it in his room, and the other, a woman, face stoic for the most part immediately heading towards the fireplace and starting a fire, stoking it afterwards and leaving a small pile of wood by the hearth. She blushed as she made eye contact with Kaname, leaving hurriedly. Shizuka delicately settled into a chair, where steaming tea already waited for them. Kaname followed her example and sat across from her. Brushing long silvery strands out of the way, Shizuka sipped delicately at her tea before asking, "So, Mr. Kuran, your lovely parents didn't inform me of how long you shall be staying in my household."

Looking her in the eye, Kaname calmly replied, "I'm afraid I do not know myself, Shizuka. They wish for a letter from me every week to see how I have progressed so far. I am terribly sorry for my inconvenience on the situation. And please, call me Kaname." he replied graciously, returning quickly to his tea afterwards. Shizuka smiled at the picture of elegance in front of her, she couldn't imagine why the boy was here for learning manners, she could see nothing wrong with his actions and the way he spoke to her. "It's not an inconvenience at all, stay as long as you like. However, we do have some rules here," Shizuka said seriously, demeanor changing suddenly. Kaname nodded, "I expected so," he said, glancing up at her from his cup of earl grey. Shizuka acknowledged his nod with one of her own.

"I assume you will follow them. I am very strict when it comes to the rules around here," Shizuka said. When Kaname nodded again, politely gesturing for her to continue, she went on. "Firstly, we will all sit down for dinner , including my staff. No one, not even the servants are pardoned from this unless they are ill. Understood?" she asked. Kaname bobbed his head once again, internally smirking. His father was slightly disappointed every time he sat or talked to the staff freely, as he had taught him they were below him, and now sent him here to learn to not do that, yet the woman in front of him told him he would not be excused if he did _not _accompany them all for dinner. Shizuka treated her staff like family, so they all sat down at the large dining table for dinner.

"Secondly, we don't go in the attic or basement; you could catch something and it's quite dusty in both places." she explained. "Thirdly, we do not go into the second room on the second floor without my permission." she said, leaning forward and steadily looking Kaname in the eye as she said this. Shifting, Kaname uncertainly asked why. "I have a son, he is unfortunately very sickly and rarely leaves bed. I do not wish for him to somehow come to harm and become unwell if we were to bring a cold draft or a disease in." she informed him. Kaname couldn't help but be interested, there was another boy staying in the house? He made sure to remember to get Shizuka's permission of course before visiting him, he wouldn't want to make the sickly boy fall even more ill so. " And finally, Kaname, this rule is to be followed in every respect. I warn you now. Finally, we do not ever, go near the pond in the gardens. Is this understood?" confused but not daring enough to ask why, Kaname nodded, disturbed by the dark and sad look in Shizuka's lilac eyes.

She sighed and sunk back into her chair. "Very good. You must be tired from your long carriage ride. I'll have Takuma show you to your room." she said almost wearily. At this, the young blonde boy from before popped up again, peeking around the corner. "Are you in need of me, miss?" he said cheerfully, emerald eyes sparkling. A small smile wormed it's way onto Shizuka's face. "Yes, please show Kaname Kuran to his room." she said simply, dabbing her mouth daintily with a laced handkerchief. Takuma nodded eagerly and bounded into the room. "Right this way, Mr. Kuran!" he said happily, gesturing to the grand main staircase. Kaname stood and followed the boy, who seemed to float up the steps he stepped so lightly in his cheer. Kaname proceeded behind him, faintly amused with the blonde's antics. As he reached the middle of the staircase a large gust of wind blew past him, making goosebumps appear on his skin, a child's laugh surely heard in the faint wind. He paused and looked around, searching for a child, but saw none. He shook his head, puzzled. Perhaps it was just his imagination.

He quickly began climbing again when he noticed that Takuma was at the top of the staircase,waiting happily for him. When he caught up to him they continued to his room. Takuma flung open the thick door, gesturing inside with a wave of his arm. "And this is your room, Mr. Kuran!" he said joyfully, already starting a fire to warm up the room. Kaname nodded and sat on the silk sheets of the bed. The room was extravagant, and decorated finely, with heavy silk curtains framing large windows that looked out upon the frosty gardens. He could even see the forbidden pond from it, lightly frozen over. He did a double take though, when a shadow moved across the ice. For a second, Kaname though, peering intently, it looked like a human….

"Lovely view, isn't it?" Takuma asked, folding his hands behind his back, staring out onto the frosty grounds as well. Kaname looked away and towards the blonde servant, nodding in agreement, before turning his eyes back to the pond. The shadow was gone. "Takuma?" Kaname spoke to the cheerful boy. "Yes, ?" he replied immediately. "Are there any children staying here at the moment?" he asked, watching carefully for his reaction. Takuma paled and his eyes widened slightly, before he looked away. "N-no sir. None a-at all." he said hurriedly, his bright and happy-go-lucky spirit diminishing. He quickly made his way to the door. "I-I'll leave y-you to rest n-now. Someone w-will come for you for supper." he said, before shutting the door behind him forcefully. Kaname's sensitive hearing picked up rushed footsteps as he made his way quickly from Kaname's room. He looked back out to the iced pond. He could have sworn he had seen a child lingering around the edges of the pool.

Kaname shook his head. Surely it was just his vision playing tricks on him. The pond was forbidden, and it seemed this was one of Shizuka's most enforced rules. He stripped off his clothing into night wear. As he took off his shirt, a cold breeze ghosted though. He whipped around, expecting to see an open door, the cause of the draft, but was met with a door shut tight and a merrily crackling fire. His shuddered at the goosebumps traveling up his spine. He faintly heard the noise of a young child laughing. The wind gushed past him again. His eyes widened as the chill left the room suddenly, his heart thudding in his chest. Just as the wind had passed, he was sure it had whispered to him. A tiny voice, a sigh really. As Kaname settled back into bed, head spinning, his final thought before his head hit the pillow was this: _Who on earth is Ichiru?_

* * *

**Thus ends the first chapter of my story. I was bullied by my friend to post this. Therefore, I dedicate this to her, ojdelight56! You slave-driving, wonderful person you! **

**Reviews pleassseee? Please? **


	2. Chapter 2

Kaname was awoken later that evening by soft rapping at his door. The woman from earlier let herself in, brown hair dripping down her back in elegant waves. "Excuse me, Mr. Kuran. I am Ruka and I was sent to wake you for supper." she said hesitantly, never looking Kaname in the eyes. She would surely blush, for she had gotten a look at him earlier and he was very attractive. Kaname nodded groggily, rubbing the remaining sleep from his eyes. "I will be down in a moment." he yawned. Ruka moved to excuse herself, but was stopped by Kaname's question. "Ruka…Do you know of anyone named Ichiru?" he asked, noting the way she paled in the same manner Takuma did when he had asked whether children resided at the manor or not. She prayed quietly under her breath before replying, "Please sir, we don't say…._his _name around here. It upsets Ms. Shizuka," she said sadly, eyes flicking bad and forth, inspecting the shadows that grew and flickered in the corners of the room like they would attack her. She glanced at Kaname and finally made eye contact with him. "Please sir, if you know what's best, you won't say that name again." she begged quietly. Kaname frowned, "Why so?" he asked, concerned at the frightened looks she was carting around the room. She simply shook her head and made way to the door. "It is best to keep your head above water here. Horrible things have happened at the Kiriyuu estate." she said quietly. Casting a concerned yet wary look over her shoulder, Ruka disappeared into the hall once more.

As Kaname redressed, buttoning his shirt, he thought deeply, his brows coming together, on the verge of scowling in his concentration. There it was again, that warning. Kaname had no idea what had happened at the Kiriyuu house, but it was obvious it had something to do with a person named Ichiru. And, he thought, glancing into the starry winter night, that pond. Sighing, Kaname raked a comb through his hair hastily before making his way down the stairs to dinner. As he walked down the staircase he felt the gust of cool wind again, pushing forcefully against his back, like a person trying to push one down the stairs, but he ignored it and kept his balance by gripping the rail. Yes, he would find out what was going on around here. And very soon. When he entered the dining room he was greeted happily by numerous people. Though it was against the never written rules of a wealthy household, the servants were also seated at the table, eating side by side with their employer, who sat at the head of the table. Shizuka waved him over, beckoning him towards the empty seat at her left. There was an empty seat on her right as well, set with saucers and plates, gleaming silverware, a crystal wine glass as well, yet the spot was avoided like the plague.

Kaname wondered if this had anything to do with Ichiru, but decided to not voice his curiosities, seeing how upset the people he had asked before had gotten. It wouldn't do to upset everyone in the residence all at once. That would be tactless, and Kaname was anything but that. As he sat down, a different blonde boy than the one from earlier set a plate down in front of him, before ungracefully throwing himself in the chair next to Kaname. "Hello! I'm Aidou, nice to meet you! We never get visitors around here -well at least they never stay the night- and I'm glad to finally talk to someone new, I've talked to everyone here _loads _or times and gossip gets a bit boring. I mean, there's nothing _I _haven't heard yet floating around right now but maybe-"

"Aidou?" Shizuka said sweetly, interrupting the blonde's babbles. He smiled at her with sparkly blue eyes, "Yes, Miss?"

"Please shut up." she said nicely, words dripping with acid honey. Aidou gulped. "Yes M'am," he squealed before turning in his seat and shoveling his face full of food. Kaname watched the interaction amusedly. The blonde boy was certainly talkative, and just a bit annoying, but he was undoubtedly funny. Shizuka looked embarrassed, "So sorry you had to see that, Aidou can talk himself faint sometimes if you don't stop him." she sighed, a slight smile on her face. She watched as all her servants dined, chatting and laughing jovially. Yes, they were more like family now. Speaking of family, Shizuka allowed a look of guilt to cross her face momentarily. "Shiki?" she called down the dinner table. An apathetic looking man with mahogany hair stood, approaching them, no emotions shown in his lightly-tinted blue eyes. "Yes, Miss?" he asked tonelessly. "Would you be a dear and bring Zero his dinner please?" she said, batting her eyelashes. Nodding, Shiki left the dining room and entered the kitchen, only to appear seconds later with a tray of steaming food before making his way up the grand staircase.

Kaname turned to the smiling silver-haired woman, "Shizuka, who is Zero?" he asked, momentarily setting down his fork. Shizuka smiled sadly and stopped cutting her roasted beef, placing the silver down with a soft clink. "He's my son, the one that I had mentioned before. He's too sick to come down for dinner anymore, I'm afraid. He used to sit in the spot where you are seated now." she grieved quietly at the loss of his health. Looking apologetic, Kaname grasped one of her soft pale hands. "I'm terribly sorry for your son's health. Maybe we could meet sometime?" he asked, holding her hand gently while asking for permission. Shizuka smiled. "That would be lovely. I'm sure he's bored to death up there, Shakespeare can only amuse one for so long." she laughed, thinking of the pile of books in Zero's room. Kaname nodded sympathetically, a minuscule smile on his face. "Though they are worded and a bit thick, Shakespeare's writing is very beautiful. I've read all of his tragedies and some comedies. I've even ventured to read his poetry. They're all wonderful."

Shizuka looked pleasantly surprised. "Marvelous, you two will have something to talk about." she clapped her hands delightedly. Shizuka raised her wine glass into the air. "To Zero! May god bless him and his recovery fully!" she said loudly, the echo itself ringing through the entire mansion. "To Zero!" everyone cheered, holding their glasses high above their heads, as the room erupted into shouts of his recovery and loud cheery whoops. Kaname raised his glass as well, smiling at the unruly dinner group.

Suddenly, a chill blew through again. And dread followed it like a thick, loathing cloud. Kaname knew something bad was to happen. The candles in the room flickered, and the lamp lights all lowered. The room was sent into silence as all sat still. The cold bitter winds sucked the warm and happy air right out of the room. Next to him, Kaname could hear Aidou hissing something about how he had returned. Ruka was mumbling prayers, along with others. When Kaname looked down into his wine glass, he almost dropped it out of shock. The red liquid was now a murky dark blue churning in his glass, like dirty water. Upstairs was a loud noise of glass shattering and a shriek of terror. Suddenly the lights flickered back to normal and the watery murk in his glass was no more. The cold darkness left with a content sigh of a child. Shizuka was running up the staircase as fast as she could in her dress, followed by Takuma and Aidou. "Zero!" she yelled up the stairs. Quick footsteps came down the hall of the second floor and Shiki was sprinting in the direction of the scream.

Kaname stood and rushed to see what had happened, but Ruka caught his arm, giving him a distressed look. "Please mister, head back to your room! Lock the doors and windows and pray, please!" she said. Throughly disquieted, Kaname grasped her shoulders, which shook with fear. "Please, Ruka! What is going on?" he demanded of the shaking maid. She wavered and shook her head fiercely in her panic, hair whipping around her face. "It's him! He's come back again for master Zero!" she said anxiously, glancing around the room, paranoid. "Please! I beg you, return to your room!" she quavered, seeming on the verge of breaking down. If only to quiet her, Kaname nodded and ascended the stairs slowly trying to ignore the hysterical sobbing and screams that came from the floor above him. Worried muttering of the servants filled the anxious air, and amongst the prayers and swears being tossed, Kaname caught a single, whispered word that ran through the room like a tremor: Ichiru. He wanted to pull his hair and throw a fit like a tiny, bratty child. Who was Ichiru? And why on earth was everyone so afraid of him? Theses questions and more rattled through Kaname's mind as he stoked the fire, poking the dimly glowing coals and feeding the fire wood until it was a roaring flame once again.

Kaname sat on the base of the fireplace, unwisely staring into the crackling and sparking flames. Ichiru. That one name ran through his head, as he tried to connect it all to what he had learned through various reactions of the people around here. Obviously, Kaname reasoned, that something had happened at the pond, something involving Ichiru. Kaname frowned. But that didn't make any sense! How did that explain the cold drafts and laughter he had been hearing? And what had happened with his cup minutes ago? Giving in for now, Kaname stood and prepared for bed. Hopefully, he would learn something tomorrow.

* * *

**I herby dedicate this chapter to a Mr. Dave Fucking Strider. He's beast. Yet, he distracted me while I was writing this by having sloppy makeouts with John. I mean, goddammit, how is a girl supposed to work when Mr. Coolguy is eating Mr. Herpderp's face one tab away? Really. It doesn't make any sense. **

**Review please! PUH-LEEEEEEEEASE? ::::)**


	3. Chapter 3

When Kaname awoke the next morning,it was only seconds before he remembered what he promised to do today. Quickly washing and dressing, Kaname made his way down the stairs for breakfast and tea. He glanced upwards, wondering if Zero was alright, seeing as he didn't seem well last night, which was a bit of an understatement really. The servants rushed past him, greeting him with cheerful good mornings and smiles, pretending their hardest that what happened last night did not happen at all. Kaname did the same. When he sat down at the table where he had sat last night, Aidou came up to him and set a plate with scones and eggs in front of him, sausage on the side as well as a pot of tea and coffee on the table in front of him. "Mornin' Mr. Kuran! I hope you slept well!" he said cheerfully. Kaname nodded, "I did, thank you. And please do call me Kaname, I'll be staying with you all for a while. Mr. Kuran is my father." he chuckled, a deep rumble in his chest. Aidou joined in on his laughter. "Whatever you say, Kaname. I do apologize for the poor breakfast though, our weekly shipment of food hasn't come in from town yet, terribly sorry." he apologized, neatly and gracefully collecting dishes left on the table from others. Kaname waved the apology away. "It's fine. I was thinking of going into town today myself. Anywhere you would suggest?" he asked airily, amused at the younger boys energy.

"There's a marvelous jewelry shop in town, lovely wares they sell there. Oh! And a book store. It's small, but has a lot of business. There's also an outdoor market if you just wish to browse," Aidou helpfully suggested, eyes raising to the ceiling at some points as he tried to recall. Nodding and mentally filing away this information in his mind, Kaname stood. He had already finished his food, and his teacup was drained. "Breakfast was lovely, I'll be going now." Kaname said, not trying to seem rude or hasty. Aidou cheerfully waved goodbye to him from the dining room. He approached the coach driver, Kain, as he introduced and asked him if he would take him into town. Kain, a man of few words and a stoic demeanor, agreed. The ride there was short and uneventful, as Kaname was the only one in the coach this time. When he got out he told Kain he could leave and that he would catch a ride on the way back. Kain nodded and left quickly.

Sighing, Kaname observed the small town made mostly of shops. Where would be the best place to get information on the Kiriyuu household? It was rather difficult really. No one seemed to know anything about the accident that happened there, and the very few who did, would just tell him to keep his head above water before leaving quickly. After an hour of this Kaname was ready to rip his hair out. So he resorted to actually shopping, simply browsing the selections at the outdoor market yet finding nothing that piqued his interest. He then saw the jewelry store that Aidou had mentioned and entered. The stood was warm and brightly lit, which was welcomed, as Kaname entered with a content sigh. It was unbearably chilly today and snow and slush had thoroughly soaked his shoes and the ends of his pants. A man with long blonde hair in a ponytail stood behind the counter, humming to himself loudly while dancing around, ignorant to the fact that he had a new customer. Kaname coughed to alert him of his presence.

The man jumped, almost losing his spectacles, as he floundered dramatically in his surprise. Kaname resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the silly man grasped at his chest as if pain from a sudden heart attack. "Goodness! You scared me! I almost died of fright you know!" he said hysterically, eyes wide and mouth gaping as he practically shouted. Kaname quirked in eyebrow but apologized anyway. "Terribly sorry. I was just interested in looking at your stock. I was thinking of purchasing something for my sister," he explained. He thought fondly of his younger sister, Yuki. She had been terribly upset when she had found he was being shipped off, even more so when she was told she couldn't come. She had pouted and thrown fits for weeks until Kaname promised he would write her. The older man behind the counter squealed delightfully, practically flipping over the counter in his attempts to get around. "Why didn't you say so? Right this way…"

"Kaname."

"Right this way, Mr. Kaname !" he said, dragging the brunette by his wrist. "Anything you have in mind-What does you sister like-Oh I'm Kaien Cross by the way-I bet she'd like a nice necklace!" Cross babbled, Kaname struggling to keep up with what the man was saying. He pulled Kaname over to a glass case filled with neck wear. "See anything you like?" Cross asked. Kaname scanned the jewelry, yet nothing had caught his critical eyes so far. His eyes alit on the one on the back of the glass case, almost missing entirely, before tapping the glass with a finger. "That one, please." Cross nodded approvingly at his choice, bringing out the necklace Kaname had pointed to.

It was a silver, delicate looking pendant on a thin was a cross, doubled over so it formed a square in the middle and from each side of the square two other lines continued off. As if the square were a diamond, each corner point had a mark above it linking to the lines, it in the form of a line going up on each side, and then bending sharply to connect at the top, making three sharp corners in it, a symmetrical pattern, and on each corner a spike emitted. It did this on all four corners of the sides of the diamond's lines were elongated, cutting off, daggers stabbing into each of the eight lines, four daggers between two bands. The short blades started with a hilt that got wider, and then a line below the wider hilt, and then a long kite that pointed back down to the centre of the charm. Cross clapped his hands. "You're the first interested buyer! This is marvelous, I've had it on my hands for so long." he told Kaname. Kaname simply shook his head, wondering why such a beautiful thing hadn't been bought sooner, yet he was very glad to be the one to purchase it.

As Kaien wrapped up the necklace, Kaname asked him where he could find a carriage that might be willing to drop him off at the Kiriyuu estate. Cross almost dropped the necklace. "Why do you want to go there?" he asked, eyeing Kaname like he was a stray dog. "I'm staying there for the time, I was sent by my parents to learn how to be a 'proper' young lord." Kaname said, rolling his eyes in exasperation as he explained. Cross gasped. "Oh! So you're Kaname Kuran! I've heard so much from Shizuka and Yagari about you!" he pressed the box which he had placed the pendant in into Kaname's hands. Kaname took this as an opportunity. "Mr. Cross …Do you know anyone named Ichiru that has to do with the Kiriyuu estate?" he question cautiously. A very serious look appeared on Cross's face at his question. "Kaname…has anything happened lately? Anything unusual at all, sir." Kaien asked, leaning forward. Kaname nodded slowly. "I believe so…I keep feeling gusts of cold air, and I hear child laughing. On my first night here I heard someone whisper the name Ichiru to me. At dinner my wine turned murky, like dirty water. Something happened upstairs, and I could hear someone scream. Cross, do you know what's going on? Nobody's telling me."

Cross nodded, "I would think so, what happened there was very tragic. Poor Zero," he sighed, he had considered Zero like a son at one point, heck, he still did. What had happened was horrible, and had left Zero bedridden. He glanced at Kaname's face, seeing undying curiosity underneath his calm facade. He exhaled through his nose, a tired and forlorn look on his face. "Ichiru, was Zero's twin brother. He died at the young age of six, poor thing, by drowning. Even if he did indeed make it, he would have most definitely died of hypothermia," Kaien recalled, a painful look crossing his face. "Zero was so distressed over the loss of Ichiru he fell sick. He hasn't recovered since. Poor boy claims to be haunted by Ichiru, yet Shizuka refuses to believe or talk about it. Sometimes she acts as if Ichiru never existed. I think she was the one who grieved over him the most, truly."

Kaname frowned. "It still doesn't explain all the weird happenings at the house," he said, eyebrows furrowing. Cross shook his head. "It doesn't, but maybe you should talk to Yagari, or even Zero himself." he opened the door for Kaname while he made his way out. "Come see me if something else happens, Mr. Kuran. I don't often visit the place anymore but I still like to be in touch." he said, waving goodbye to Kaname as he walked away. Kaname waved, still trying to absorb the information. He briefly considered finding a telephone, but dismissed it. He hailed a carriage, and found himself in a mostly empty coach car. The other occupants were sitting in silence, which was fine with Kaname, giving him more time to think. He planned visiting Zero the second he got back, but maybe he should talk to this Yagari person first? Maybe, Kaname decided. But first he was going to put his purchase in his room.

When Kaname arrived at the house he quickly hopped out, paying the driver before speeding up the walkway. A colder than usual wind brushed past him, calling his name. Startled, Kaname spun around, looking for the source of the sound. _Kaname~ Let's play! _The wind giggled, and Kaname broke into a cold sweat. "Ichiru?" he asked quietly, not believing it could possibly be him. The dead stay dead, that was what he was taught. _You got it right! Congratulations! _The wind teased, brushing up against him again, whipping his hair around. _Can we play now? _The air asked. Kaname chewed his lip. "Only if you show yourself, then I'll play with you," he bargained. The wind left for a moment before a very cold and small hand wrapped around his own. Eyes widening in horror, Kaname stared at the cold, bony fingers of a child intertwined with his own. A soaked silver-haired boy with dead lilac eyes grinned up at him, skin translucent and water logged. The skull that shone through grinned at him.

_"Okay!"_

* * *

**This chapter here, is dedicated to a Mr. Dirk Strider. Yes, he is not apart of this fandom, (Well, actually, he DOES like anime) but I had to. Fun fact: Did you know Dirk is also a type of sword/dagger? Yes, I totally think Hussie planned that. Doing all wonderful sorts of mindfuck to this fandom. Damn that beautiful bastard. **

**Review please! Please. PLEASE. PLEASE DAMMIT PLEASE. **


	4. Chapter 4

Kaname could only stare in alarm at the boy that clutched his hand harshly with skeletal fingers, following numbly as he lead him through the slush and snow. The silver-haired child talked excitedly, a hollow echo like surrounding his words like a speech impediment. _"I knew the second I saw you that you were going be my new friend!" _Ichiru laughed, gliding over the rough and uneven frosty ground, leaving Kaname stumbling behind. "Ah, I-Ichiru, y-you need to slow down. I can't keep up," he stuttered. Ichiru pouted but slowed his fast pace. _"It's no fun to walk, not at all," _he complained. His face brightened as a wonderful idea occurred to him. Kaname's stomach sunk in dread. _"I do know what __**is **__fun though! Come on, follow me!" _he shouted, picking up his pace once again. He dragged Kaname halfway across the large estate. Kaname was too busy trying to avoid slippery spots and marching over the uneven ground to notice where Ichiru was taking him, his only thoughts being on keeping his footing, once in awhile punctuated with the small child's shouts of glee.

Ichiru stopped suddenly and Kaname walked right through him. He felt as if he had walked through a tundra without so much as a sweater, his teeth chattering as he came out the other side of the ghost child. Ichiru simply giggled, stating that it had tickled. Glancing around, Kaname tried to gather his bearings, rubbing his hands together for warmth. He found himself standing on the edge of the very same forbidden pond, the water underneath the lightly frozen surface churning slightly underneath. "W-why did you bring m-me here?" Kaname asked, small puffs of steam accompanying his words. The air around the pool was chillier than anywhere else outdoors, and Kaname was freezing. He knew he would catch a cold if he stayed here for too long. Ichiru's blue tinted lips broke into a large smile. _"I want you to play with me! Come on! You are my friend right?" _Ichiru asked innocently, but Kaname could see something in his eyes. A very dangerous something. Nodding hesitantly Kaname agreed. _"Good! Now step onto the ice." _Ichiru commanded. Kaname's eyes widened. "I-I can't, it's not fully f-frozen yet."

Ichiru tilted his head in confusion. _"What do you mean, of course it is! See?" _he said, stepping onto the icy surface. Kaname held his breath waiting for him to fall through, but nothing happened. Ichiru even jumped up and down on top of the ice to reassure him. _"See? It's perfectly fine Kaname! Now step on it! You're my friend right? You'll do this for me won't you?" _Ichiru asked, burying his face in the ratty, soaked scarf he wore around his neck. His coat was in no better of a condition. Kaname breathed into his hands. "I can't, I'm sorry. But I am your friend! I'm sure you have plenty others, why don't you play with them?" he asked. He was slowly starting to lose feeling in his feet. Ichiru scowled, a look that would have been charming, maybe even adorable on his once pudgy, young face, if it were not for his sunken in eyes and translucent skin, showing casing the dead child's skull underneath. _"I have no one to play with. Zero doesn't like it when I visit him anymore, and the servants and mother act like I'm not even here!" _he pouted. He cast a pitying glance in Kaname's direction. _"Please Kaname? Come here and we can play forever! Then I'll never be alone ever!" _he said excitedly, bouncing on the treacherous ice, arms open as if readying for a hug.

Unwillingly, Kaname felt himself step forward. His mind was clouded and he was dazed, only thinking of how nice it would be to stay here, to stay forever. His feet left imprints in the snow, as he dazedly made his way towards the grinning boy on the ice. Yes…there would be no more work, no more "lord" business, no more lessons or adoring women forcing themselves onto his arm. He could stay here and play with Ichiru…forever.

"Hey!"

A gruff voice snapped Kaname out of his daze, and he quickly realized he already had one foot on the thin ice, which was already breaking under the weight of only one of his feet. He backpedaled quickly, eyes searching the pond for Ichiru but not finding him anywhere. A large hand landed on his shoulder and spun him around, coming face to face with a man in a large coat with an eyepatch. He had a rifle strapped across his back and black hair curled around his shoulders. "What were you doing boy, this pond's forbidden by Shizuka." he said, a cigarette dipping and weaving upon his lips with every word. Seeing Kaname's spooked expression and the way he was shivering, his one ice blue eye narrowed. "You met him, didn't you?" he asked. Kaname's eyes widened. "You know about Ichiru?" he said quietly. He could now see why Ruka had begged him to not say his name. He felt saying it now would summon the boy again and he would find himself at the bottom of the pond, trapped there for eternity. The man nodded. "I'm Toga Yagari. I'm the groundskeeper and Zero's tutor. I used to teach that boy too, of course I know about him."

Kaname nodded, so this was the Yagari Cross had wanted him to speak to. Ushering him towards the estate, Yagari warned him. "Be best of you ignored him, Lord Kuran. That boy is the devil, do _not _trust him." he said, practically carrying the boy as he escorted Kaname inside. Kaname weakly nodded, still frozen to the core. When the two entered they were immediately flooded with questions by Shizuka. "My word, what happened to you, Kaname?" she said worriedly, patting the boys red cheeks, which were numb with cold. Shizuka spun on her heel. " Takuma, Shiki, take Kaname to his room and prepare a fire, Ruka, tell Aidou to start tea at once!" she ordered, and the servants simply nodded before dispersing, Shiki shouldering Kaname's weight as he helped the freezing man up the stairs. Takuma already had a fire going. They left Kaname to strip out of his frosted, wet clothes and into his bed wear. He could feel the beginnings of sickness already and had a vague feeling that he would not be joining Shizuka and the others for dinner.

_"You know, I never liked Yaga-grumpy. He's so mean and serious! He wasn't nice to me when I was alive either, you know. But now, he's even meaner!" _Ichiru said loftily, perched on the edge of the fireplace's mantel. Any human, no, anyone _alive _would have fallen from where he sat, almost teetering on the edge but Ichiru sat there firmly, proudly, like a king sitting upon his rightful throne. The room was sucked of it's warmth, and it was freezing, cold, like Kaname was outside on the edge of the pond once more. He shuddered. Ichiru noticed this. _"Are you cold Kaname?" _he asked, putting his tiny nose up in the air, _"I never get cold anymore. So I can play outside whenever I please." _he announced proudly, now standing on the thin mantel piece, hand placed on his hips. He gave a blue lipped smile to Kaname, eyes shimmering with pride as he boasted. _"And I never get tired, or hungry, so I never have to go to bed at bedtime, or come inside for supper!" _he cheered. Kaname nodded, if only to appease the gloating boy. "That sounds very fun." he muttered. The little warmth he had gotten from the fire had seeped from his body at the appearance of the boy, and he was now frozen from the inside out. Kaname coughed into his hands.

_"And that's another thing! I never get sick so I don't have to take yucky medicines anymore! And I can go anywhere I want and appear when I want to and do magic tricks now too! See?" _Ichiru said, absolutely ecstatic over his proclaimed news, pointing to the water pitcher on the stand next to Kaname's bed. The clear glass of the jug was suddenly murky, as the drink inside became filthy, the water no longer clean to consume in it's newfound foulness. Kaname stared, remembering what had happened to his drink the night before. In a blink of the eye the water was back to it's clean, pure, state but Kaname was positive he would never drink that water. He turned his eyes back to Ichiru, who stared down at him, eyes glowing with expectancy. "T-that's a very neat trick, Ichiru. Very good."

Ichiru grinned at the praise. _Isn't it? I could teach you how to do that too!" _he said. Kaname was about to ask how he could ever do that himself but a knock rang at the door, and Ichiru vanished, taking the biting cold with him. Kaname sighed as the fire warmed the room and his body. "Come in," he stated, addressing the knock. Shizuka entered, a look of motherly concern on her face, hands occupied with a set tea tray. She tsk-ed at him. "You should be in bed by now. You'll catch a chill standing around in your pajamas." she placed the tea tray on his bedside table before almost forcing him into bed, layering him in many blankets and comforters. Kaname sighed, it was almost as if he was back at home, as his mother, Juri, would stand over him almost all day when he had a cold, throwing more and more blankets on him and asking him how he was feeling until Kaname told her he was fine and just wanted to go to bed. A wave of weariness washed over him at this thought and he settled back into the over-stuffed goose feather pillows Shizuka had stacked behind his head. Too tired to even drink the tea Shizuka had brought up, Kaname fell asleep, and Ichiru did not appear again that night.

* * *

**Thus another chapter was posted! Dammit you guys, you're distracting me from my other stories. That, and that the inspiration is flowing like a fucking river here. I need to bottle this shit, for realz. Maybe make it a perfume and name it _Ghostly Hauntings _or maybe a really retarded and over used name like _Boo-berry Dreams. _Yeah. That's it. **

**I hereby dedicate this chapter to Rose Lalonde, who is probably scrutinizing my writing skills and reading the homosexual undertones in all of the characters. As I've decided to dedicate or at least mention Homestuck in each chapter, this one goes to her. **

***Ollies Outie***


	5. Chapter 5

Kaname awoke the next morning, absolutely burning he was so warm. The many blankets and comforters Shizuka had padded him with the night before had finally taken it's toll on Kaname's no longer frozen body, and it was now hot, unbelievably blistering under the pile, which he quickly threw off of his body. His hair was damp in some places from sweat, and stuck around his head in a weird fashion. If it had not been for the occurrences of last night and what had lead up to it, Kaname might have even laughed to see his usually tame brown locks sticking up. And, to his distaste, so were his pajama's which clung to his back and broad shoulders like a second skin. Gathering his clothes and bathing materials, Kaname quickly washed away the sticky humid feeling from his skin, feeling much more clean and refreshed coming out of the bathroom. His hair was back in it's usual order, and the feeling of illness had washed away with the disgusting perspiration.

When Kaname made his way down the stairs he was greeted by a relieved looking Takuma. "Thank goodness, Ms. Shizuka had been worrying that you had caught a chill and wouldn't come down for breakfast today, which is a bit silly, as I think." he chuckled as they made their way to the dining room. Kaname raised an eyebrow a Takuma as he sat down, a cheerful Aidou placing a plate of toasted bread and assortments of jams in front of them. "G'morning you two! Once again I apologize, Kain's been too lazy to take me into town to pick up our shipment of food!" he complained, only to have his complaints brushed away with reassuring nods and compliments, as they both assured him that they weren't very hungry at all and that it looked delicious as it is. Once Aidou had left to go and try to bargain with Kain to take him to town, Kaname finally turned to Takuma to resume their conversation. "Takuma, what did you mean it was silly for her to be worried that I'd become ill? People do get sick, you know," Kaname reminded him. Takuma nodded, wiping his face of jam and crumbs, mouth still stuffed with the bread and sweet topping. Swallowing, he said, "Yes, but no one has fallen ill in the Kiriyuu estate since Zero, it's strange, really. We spend mounds of time outdoors, in dusty, drafty places, yet we've never become sick. It's horrible as well, because every time we expect ourselves to become unwell, Zero becomes even more so poorly in health than he usually is," he frowned, accounting all the times in the past when he himself had to call a doctor in because Zero had caught a cold, without even leaving bed.

Kaname opened his mouth to answer when Ruka rushed past, stirring a breeze,and lifting the white linen tablecloth ever so slightly. Takuma leaned back in his chair, frowning as he watched her over Kaname's shoulders. "Morning Ruka, why are you in such a rush?" he called to her. Ruka shook her head, and shot him a worried look. "Master Zero has a fever, I'm to call the doctor immediately, Ms. Shizuka has said so," she informed them. Takuma blinked, before shooting out of his chair. "He has a fever? I better bring him some tea and a cool rag while we wait for the doctor to arrive. He looked over his shoulder and hungrily at his half empty plate before sighing and making his way towards the kitchen. Kaname stopped him. "Takuma, I could take him the tea and the rag for you while you finish your meal, I'm already done," he suggested. He really wanted to meet Zero, and talk about Ichiru. Plus, he could almost feel Takuma's hunger himself. Takuma looked unsure but nodded anyways. "At least let me gather the supplies for you." he said, before leaving quickly before Kaname could argue. Moments later Takuma returned with piping tea from the kitchen and a fluffy towel resting in a china bowl filled with cold water, all on a tray. He gave the tray to Kaname, before promptly sitting down in his seat and almost unmannerly stuffing his face with his food. As Kaname left the dining room Ruka informed him that the doctor was on his way and would arrive in at least thirty minutes, which was surprisingly fast for a doctor making a house call. Kaname nodded.

Kaname made his way up the stairs onto the second floor, a place he had never bothered visiting until now, finding he couldn't deny the slight rush of excitement he got, finally having the chance to visit Zero. He wondered what the other twin would be like. He made his way to the second door down the hall, and quietly knocked. When he didn't hear a word in answer, he hesitantly pushed the door open. The room was splendidly clean, spotless, except for the messy pile of books on the bed. Kaname could still smell the soap and lemon the floors were washed in. A large canopy bed with heavy draping curtains was occupied, the person in it had their face buried in a book, large and many pillows propping him up. Heavy covers puddled around his waist and intertwined with his legs and nightgown, a messy silver braid running down his back, a few strands draped on his thin shoulders. The silver hair, long and fine-looking reminded Kaname of one of Shakespeare's poems, of the few he had dared to read, and he mindlessly quoted it aloud.

"Her hair, nor loose nor tied in formal plat, Proclaim'd in her a careless hand of pride, For some untuck'd, descended her sheathed hide, Hanging her pale and pined cheek beside; Some in her threaten fillet still did bide, And true to bondage would not break from thence, Though slackly braided in loose negligence."

Kaname was unaware he had even memorized such a random stanza, but was proud. Without looking up from the thick tome, or so much as moving it from his face, the slender figure in the bed spoke softly. "A lover's compliant, William Shakespeare." he titled the stanza, finally removing the book from his face. His delicate features were enhanced by bright, calm lilac eyes, that seemed to see through one with a glance, some hair hanging in his face and obstructing such a few. Precious pink lips upturned in a smile that took Kaname's breath away, and he could tell, that Shizuka had passed her beauty onto her children. "It's one of my favorites," he said softly. Kaname nodded and moved out of the doorway, setting the tea tray on the table near his bedside. As he moved closer he could see the slight pink in his cheeks and a slight fevered glaze around the edges of his eyes, most likely from his sickness and recent fever. He stood next to the bedside and gave a formal bow, something that felt necessary for some reason, to introduce himself to the boy before him. "I applogize for not introducing myself sooner. I am Kaname Kuran, I'll be staying at your manor for some time."

Zero's eyes crinkled, and a tooth-filled smile almost made it past his lips, one that Kaname dearly wanted to see, but was not blessed so, as Zero forced it down. "It's funny, really, I was just about to ask who you are," he chuckled, closing the book and holding out a frail-seeming hand to shake. At the softness of his hands and his beautiful porcelain skin, it was almost too easy to believe that he hadn't left his bed for a day of his life, his ailment starting around the age of six. He reminded Kaname of one of those pretty china dolls Yuki often bought, having them shipped all the way from France and China. "I'm Zero, the master of the estate, though I cannot do much but lay here all day and wait for my next meal anymore," he sighed, looking a bit saddened at the thought. Kaname nodded at the tea tray, hoping to get his mind off such depressing thoughts. "I brought tea and a moist towel, for your fever," said Kaname.

Zero nodded in acknowledgement, accepting the tea and cool towel from Kaname's hands. He pressed the towel to his forehead and sighed at the wet, cold relief it brought. He sipped his tea after adding lemon and honey, soothing his very sore throat that he could never seem to rid himself of. Zero scooted over and patted the spot beside him, imploring that Kaname sat there, and he did. When Kaname sat he was close enough to feel the intense heat coming off of Zero, so he suggested, "Why don't you remove some of your covers? You're burning up as it is, layers of blankets won't help with that." Zero shook his head, politely declining the suggestion. "I can't, I'll freeze to death if I do. Plus they provide a bit of comfort," he added quietly. Kaname frowned. "Comfort from what?" he asked. Only as a child did he use his blankets as shields from things he feared, as if monsters in the dark really existed. But, Kaname thought, glancing out the large windows across the bed that viewed the snowy garden. If ghosts can exist, so can monsters too.

Zero was quiet but pale, he silently said the word, and Kaname had to turn his head at an uncomfortable degree to read his lips. _Ichiru _he mouthed. Kaname's eyes widened and Zero became a bit faltering. "You think I'm mad, don't you?" he said sadly, "Mother doesn't believe me either," he said, eyes full of pain. Kaname backpedaled. "No, no! I do! It's just…I've seen him as well." he said quickly. Zero's head shot up from it's lowered position and lilac eyes widened. "You've seen him too?" he whispered. Kaname nodded, and suddenly Zero's face melted into a look of relief. "Oh thank goodness, I thought I was going mad, and only Yagari believed me." he sighed. His hand snaked it's way around his throat, groping for something that was't there. "He made me a charm, a necklace, to stop…._him _from hurting me, but I lost it years ago, " Zero exhaled, seemingly exhausted. "I've been getting sick for no reason since then." Zero explained. Kaname nodded and placed a reassuring arm around Zero's shoulders, feeling bad for the slight boy. "I'll search for it for you," he offered. Zero's face broke into that closed lip smile from before and he thanked Kaname with a surprising, but not unwanted sudden hug. There was a knock at the door and Shizuka made her way in with Ruka and the doctor, smiling, but with worried eyes. "Ah, Kaname, Takuma told me you would probably be up here. How are you now, Zero? Is your fever lessening?" she asked. Kaname took this as his cue to leave, slipping from his spot on the bed and promising to visit Zero later before exiting, chuckling when he could hear Zero complaining that his mother doesn't need to call a doctor every time he got sick. He made his way down the stairs, suddenly feeling a wave of boredom wash over him, now that he was away from Zero. He made his way to the library, a room he had gotten a quick glance of while staying here. He planned to read a bit, maybe even write his later to his parents and Yuki. He could still see the glimmering silver necklace he had bought as a gift for her, now safely tucked away in his room. A brief flash of concern flashed over his face as he thought of Ichiru possibly moving it, but he quickly dismissed it. The musty, warm smell of old leather bound books hit his nose as he entered and Kaname relaxed, getting lost amongst rows and rows of fiction and nonfiction books. He chose Shakespeare, Hamlet, to be precise before settling down on one of the comfortable leather chairs available to him. He had only been reading for minutes before a voice interrupted his concentration of the tragedies of Hamlet.

_"So you'd rather be friends with Zero than me, huh?" _a cold voice asked, emotionless and echoing. A shiver crawled up Kaname's spine as a wind ghosted past him and Ichiru appeared before him. Ichiru's mouth was not turned upwards in his usual grin, but was a thin line as his face was blank, eyes holding jealously and anger. Kaname almost dropped his book. He shut the book quickly and set it on the table. "Uh, I-Ichiru-"

_"It's fine, Zero was always loved more than me anyways, even by my mother," _Ichiru said, shrugging with indifference, yet Kaname could see his tiny shoulders shaking with rage. _"And who would want to be friends with me? Not you, not the servants, not even the animals want to be friends with Ichiru!" _he shouted, voicing rising higher with his distemper. The fire in the fireplace wavered and almost went out as cold slices of wind breezed through the library, upsetting books and making the glimmering chandelier above Kaname's head creak dangerously. Kaname tried to calm the ill-tempered boy. "That's not it at all, Ichiru! I'm still your friend!" he yelled over the whipping winds. The air calmed as the angry wind currents slowed. _"Really?" _he asked. Kaname nodded furiously. Still a young child in mind, and cursed to be one forever, Ichiru grinned suddenly, pacified. _"I knew it! Kaname we're going to be the very best friends, I know it for sure!" _he giggled. He skipped away before seconds later coming back with a book between tiny skeletal fingers. He held the book up to the brunette. _"Read this to me! " _he commanded. The title written in golden,tilting swooping letters shone up at Kaname, titling the thick book as _The Fairy Tales of Grimm. _Kaname nodded if only to please him. Ichiru climbed into his lap, sending a cool shiver across Kaname and opened the book to a certain page. _"Read this one, Kaname!" _ he said, jabbing a finger at the title. Kaname cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Once upon a time there was a girl loved by everyone who looked at her, but most of all by her grandmother, and there was nothing that she would have not given to the child. Once she gave her a hood of red velvet, which suited her so well that she would never wear anything else; so she was always called 'Little Red Riding Hood'." he began. Ichiru sighed and looked jealously at the pictures, tracing his fingers over the picture of the red hooded girl. _"It must be wonderful to be loved like that." _he said sadly. Kaname made no comment and continued. They were halfway done with the story, when Ichiru commanded him to read the part where the big bad wolf ate the grandma and Red Riding Hood over and over again, laughing softly every time. Ichiru sighed disappointedly when the wolf was killed, and the second one after that. _"Poor wolves, all they wanted was to eat the little girl." _he said sympathetically, patting the pictures of the wolves. When the story was done Ichiru was bored so he vanished once more, leaving a cold and disturbed Kaname. He shut the book before placing it back in it's rightful place. Shiki popped up around the corner, as indifferent seeming as always. "We were looking for you. Dinner is about to begin." he said shortly, leaving quickly afterwards. Kaname followed behind.

Dinner was uneventful other than Aidou being told to shut up once more, then later falling out of his chair while laughing, sending the whole table into uproar. Ichiru did not appear to Kaname again that night, not even after he had stopped at Zero's room to wish him goodnight. As he laid down to sleep, a sort of comfort washed over him. Maybe it was finally meeting Zero. No, Kaname decided with a sleepy yawn, it was most definitely that. His eyes fluttered closed and a look of restful peace appeared on his face. Today, even with Ichiru suddenly surfacing once again, had been a good day. And he planned on visiting Zero again tomorrow.

* * *

**As Kaname's ghostly escapades continue, a wild Zero appears! Haha no, you guys better enjoy this chapter. I went through three cans of Vanilla Coca-cola, one Uncrustables, three Reese's peanut butter cups, and three strawberry toaster waffles writing this. **

**I'm sick as well, which like, means I deserve a medal or something because I was totally drugged up and half asleep while writing this. I missed the second day of school too. I must be making a great impression on my teachers. **

**This chapter is dedicated to a mister Jake English, who's shorts are way too long for his gun holsters. Everybody want's to see you in some booty shorts Jake. Everybody. (Including Dirk)**

**Review please? They make me happy and write faster. I see ALL of them the second they are submitted, not to creep you out or anything, but yeah, uh, please? First reviewer gets whatever pairing (other than KanaZero, unless you wanna work in a scene or something) they want in the story!**


	6. Chapter 6

_It was cold, unbelievably cold. You couldn't feel your fingertips anymore, but you trudged on, face buried deep in the lavender scarf mum had given you on Christmas. You approached the pond, house slippers frozen and soaked, teeth chattering over the whipping winds. "Rose…" you cooed to the fierce looking cat sitting on the frozen ice of the pond. The cat's ginger fur was shimmering in the snow and it only looked slightly uncomfortable outside in the freezing weather. You bit your lip, mum would be furious if she found out the cat had snuck out the house. And even more if she found out you went after her in the middle of the freezing night. The idea of the cat even somehow pushing it's way through the heavy oak backdoor in the kitchen never even crossed your mind. After all, you were only six, and most six year olds aren't that clever you know. You kneeled on the snowy side of the pond, hand reaching out, begging the disagreeable cat to move closer. Zero would be mad too, if you caught a cold. You were already sick enough 's not like you wanted to be the weaker twin. No, in fact, if anything, you deserved to be the normal healthy one! You huff, frustrated and scoot closer, placing a pale knee on the cracking surface of the ice. This wouldn't be happening if Zero had let you sleep with him, yes __**he **__could be fetching the cat in the middle of bloody snow storm! You placed another knee upon the ice, ignorant the the thin, thin spiderweb like cracks that spread underneath you. "Rose." you hissed at the cat. You lurched forward in a courageous attempt to catch the cat. Yes, how did the cat get outside anyways? _

_Rose ducked your tiny hands and, with sharp claws, left you stranded in the middle of the pond on your hands and knees. You hissed at the ginger cat as it disappeared around the corner of the house. Probably to curl up with Zero, you thought. It was only natural. Everyone like Zero better. "Bloody Rose," you growl, fierce as a six year old could get. It was one of your least affectionate names for the stupid cat, and you were sure mum would kill you if she heard you use such language. You were so caught up in you failure to catch the cat, you didn't even notice the figure in the shadows, crouched and creeping along the shadowed ends of the freezing pool. Nor did you notice the thick webs of cracked ice spreading out from under you, or the gushing, swirling black water gathering at the thin edges of the pond. _

_With a huff you stood, uncaring as numb fingers messily brushed away long hair. Yes your hair was so wild and untamed, unlike Zero's. Probably why mum liked him better than you. Your face turned sour. But the petty, bitter thoughts of a young child faltered, and your face went slack. Lavender eyes, just a shade darker than mum's, widened. You'd only just noticed the thick, angry cracks spreading across the ice. Like a shattered, snow white rose. _

_You gasped and stilled. You didn't dare move or breath, but the simple act of turning your head simply seemed to be enough when you whipped around to stare into the chuckling shadows. The pretty, soft white rose cracked. _

_And you fell. _

Kaname was startled awake with screaming, loud, defenseless, _afraid _screaming ringing in his ears and he recognized the scream from his first night here. Zero. Jumping out of bed and throwing on his house robe and slippers, Kaname practically sprinted in the direction of the one, singular note of fear breaking the silence of the night. Shizuka was already there, flanked by Ruka. She hadn't bothered with either slippers or robe and sat in only her nightgown, hold a sobbing, shaking Zero to her chest. "Zero, my darling what is it?" she cooed, rocking him back and forth as if he was only a young boy. Zero hiccuped. "I-it was him, he's back for me.." he shuddered, curling in on himself. Shizuka frowned and rested her chin atop the silver head so alike her own. "Who is back for you?" she asked, motherly and concerned as ever. A shiver raced down Kaname's spine. "Ichiru," he whispered in time with Zero's sobbed confession. Shizuka's eyes widened and for a second Kaname saw them fill with sadness and then with regret and finally, the lilac turned steel. "Zero. It was only a fevered dream. T'is that and nothing more." she said firmly, unwrapping herself from her scared and confused son. Kaname could see the shame, the anger in Zero's eyes as he huddled against himself, the safe warmth of another gone.

Shizuka frowned at Kaname, unalike her usual welcoming smile. "Ruka, prepare more medicine. And in the morning, we call the doctor." she said, business-like as if she had not just barely abandoned her frightened son a second ago. She brushed past Kaname with nothing more than a "Return to your chambers, Lord Kuran." Ruka followed after with a sad, pitying look towards Zero. Somehow, it seemed entirely wrong for such a strong boy.

The room was filled with silence as Kaname was left standing in the doorway and Zero remained huddled on the bed, shuddering and heaving as if he were about to be sick with fear. Kaname couldn't bring himself to approach the other boy, as if he would break between his fingers, like the stem of a rose.

A pretty, soft white rose, he thought with a jolt. Kaname approached the bed slowly, as if approaching a stray animal. "Zero?" he asked quietly. Kaname sat down on the edge of the bed uninvited. Zero barely unraveled himself from his cocoon of blankets and arms. He stared up at Kaname, eyes red and puffy, trails of tears left by large tears rolling down his face, romanticized by the firelight. "You believe me still, don't you?" he whispered into the knees of his nightgown. Kaname just barely caught the words, but agreed easily. He cautiously placed a hand on Zero's lower back, pulling him closer. "Of course I do." he mumbled, slowly rocking the both of them back and forth. "I've seen him too," he sighed, eyes almost fluttering closed in exhaustion. Despite his early retire to bed, his dream had mad fit seem like he'd hardly slept a wink. Zero seemed to realize his too, despite his own fears and fatigue, pushing Kaname back onto the bedsheets. He hardly complained. Zero pulled the blankets over them both and settled beside Kaname, warmth of another person providing comfort. Kaname barely forced his eyes open, glancing at Zero. He gave Kaname a mute nod and laid down too, so they were parallel each other. Kaname's eyes slid shut again.

It was only second before they were forced open by a swishing hair in front of his face. He found himself face to tail with a cat, who was head butting a tired and irritated looking Zero under the chin. "Rose…" his sighed, pushing the bright copper streak of a cat away. Zero caught Kaname's gaze. He shifted closer. "She's practically as old as me," he told him, body heat still excruciatingly hot from his fever. Kaname could even smell the soap of his skin and the nightly tea on his breath. "Ichiru used to hate her," Zero whispered his twin's name. He let a small, tired, fond smile break out. "He used to call her-"

"Bloody Rose." Kaname interjected. Zero stared. "How did you…?" he trailed off, looking alarmed. Kaname scooted closer so they were nose to nose. Sienna stared into lilac, both afraid but tired and one sick and red from crying. "Ichiru told me," Kaname lied, whispering into the soft presence of the boy across from him. Zero brushed long silver bangs back behind him. Something told Kaname it hadn't always been so very long. Yet, he figured. Zero was beautiful anyway. Rose padded between them, becoming a copper barrier between the two. Yet still, Zero's hand snuck around the cat and under the bed sheets to grasp Kaname's. And Kaname held it all night long, even in his sleep. He clung to it like it was a pretty, soft white rose to be preserved and protected forever.

Because in his mind, it was.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my word, it's been forever since I've updated huh? Sorry guys, I'll try to get back on it, I swear. **

**Reviews are great motivation. **


	7. Chapter 7

Zero sighed, sitting on the edge of the bathtub. The Doctor had shooed Kaname out of the room a while ago, followed by his worried but firm mother and the maid. The steamy bathroom stunk of Basil and Feverfew, the bath drowned in the leaves. Gingerly lifting his frail body from the bath side seat, he dunk a foot into the steaming bath. Slowly he immersed his body, leaves floating around him and sticking to his body. The smell of the plants assaulted his nose harshly, but he breathed in, trying to force the sickness out if only for his mother's sake. She'd called every doctor in town and the two towns over, trying to cure his inexplicable sickness. He caught colds in front of a burning fire. He got rashes from Poison Ivy without leaving his bed. He fainted with hunger, despite just eating. He eternally had a sore throat, despite barely speaking. One doctor had finally diagnosed him allergic to everything. Zero snorted at that, dunking his shoulders under the bath water. Idiot. When he was younger, he'd rolled in grass without sneezing, he'd be outside for hours during the winter with hardly a sniffle afterwards. It wasn't possible.

Fatigue took over Zero as he sat there, neck deep in boiling water alone with his thoughts. He didn't know how long he was supposed to soak. Maybe they'd come get him when it was time? Either way, Zero's eyes slid shut and his head sunk back against the marble of the tub. Ridiculous, he'd already slept for half a day yesterday. And then that night. Yet still his eyes refused to open and he found himself blissfully asleep with no care in the world.

_It was very, very cold. You were standing one minute and the next, the rose had cracked, and you'd fallen through the petals of a lovely, broken flower. You were too stunned to react. And then the cold hit. And water had filled your mouth at you shocked scream. You didn't know any better, you were only six, and barely knew how to swim. The last time it had been warm enough to swim was summer and that seemed like decades away. It was winter now. It was an entirely different story. _

_You screamed and struggled anyways, swimming towards the surface as best as you could in your panic. You fingers just barely touched the curved reflective surface of the water, finger tips feeling cold, sweet air. So close..And then you were yanked back down. You kicked out and struggled wasting valuable air and life. Though water shot up your nose you looked down. Weeds that grew at the bottom of the pond had tangled around your leg, your bare feet dirty and stained with mud. Your thoughts grew hazy with the invading water and everything was tinted red. Your face turned upwards at the full moon, lungs automatically trying to take in air, but only getting thick, black muddy water instead. You stopped screaming. The moon was pretty, you thought sleepily. Kinda like the bangs of your hair, that reached towards the surface like you did, waving in the disturbed water. You kinda wondered how it was possible to take a nap underwater. But that's okay. In the morning you'd wake up right? _

_Right? _

Zero gasped and his eyes shot open, jolted awake. He quickly choked when all he got was a mouthful of scalding water and herbs. He thrashed, thin silver strands wrapping around his neck like a noose, fingers grabbing the end of the tub and pulling himself above water. Only to quickly pulled back under. His eyes widened at the dead, pale face reflecting back at him in the marble of the tub. Lavender eyes, so alike his own stared back as he forgot to breathe, sucking in water that was now painfully cold. So cold. He shivered, and his fingers slipped from the rims of the tub. they reached out towards the face, the dead eyes, the mouth turned down in a frown. Was that him? Or was that Ichiru? The white marble was very, very red. Like Rose's fur, Zero thought hazily, remembering the bad nickname his brother has bestowed upon the cat. It was very cold, too cold. His eyes drifted to the face, filled with hatred and too cold and uncaring for such a young, young face.

It was so, so, very sad, Zero thought, eyes sliding shut as his body shut down.

Such a pity.


	8. Chapter 8

Zero gasped as his eyelids flew up, before turning over on his side and being sick. He could hear faint sobbing and there was a large warm hand rubbing his back as he heaved. "Thank the lord you're okay." someone sighed with relief. Zero really couldn't tell who. His head swam with colors and his temples pulsed. Suddenly he was sick all over again. Zero shivered with coldness when he realized he was wet with cold water. He placed his head in his hands and moaned. He was alive? There was a gentle draping of fabric over his shoulders, and reluctantly, Zero pulled his head from his hands. Kaname stood above him, eyes warm with worry. He didn't bother asking if Zero was alright. He knew he wasn't.

Oddly enough, Zero thought, water and thoughts slushing like sludge in his head, he'd always assumed the first person he'd see after maybe a very close call with his sickness would be his mother. Yet he could hear her distinctly, outside in the corridor, speaking with the doctor through choked sobs. It was strange, the first face he was seeing was of a man he'd met only days ago. Yet they'd already slept in the same bed. His eyes rolled back in his head with a heavy intake of air, and he collapsed backwards on the bed.

* * *

Kaname was worried. Very worried. He pace mindlessly through the manor, sitting down in random spots and threading his fingers together, thinking and mindlessly humming. Zero had been asleep for three days with an amazingly high temperature, and he'd been forbidden to visit the sickly boy. The only sign he was alive, Ruka reported, was the uneasy raise and fall of his chest. Finally, Kaname decided, it was time to get out. Pacing and generally being a nuisance to the staff was not going to help Zero's ailment. Throwing his coat on, Kaname briskly asked of Kain to deliver him to the nearby town. He wanted to speak with Cross. Kain dropped him off mere yards from the inviting glow of Cross's shop, and Kaname was quite thankful. The snow was up to his shins and he was shivering slightly. When he pushed through the door to the warmth of the jewelry store, he was immediately bombarded with cheery greetings. "Kaname! You haven't been to see me in forever!" he tutted jokingly around a jolly smile. "How are things at the estate? I haven't had time to converse with Shizuka and-"

"Zero almost drowned." Kaname cut him off, getting straight to business. Cross's cheery expression disappeared and his eyebrows knitted together. "What? How?" he asked. Looking around, he pulled Kaname into the back of the shop, seating himself and Kaname on a fine but worn couch. "He must have seen something, fallen asleep maybe. But either way, he almost drowned it the tub." Kaname sighed, running a hand through his hair. "And honestly, I do believe Ichiru was somehow involved. Zero's too smart to drift off and almost drown like that." he said. Cross nodded seriously, a look of struggle passing over his face. "Zero is like a son to me, Kaname. And Ichiru was too. But while I discourage disrupting the peaceful dead. Ichiru obviously is not, you should speak with him. Ask him gently." Cross suggested.

Kaname nodded shortly, standing up. He hadn't planned to make it a long visit anyways, just wishing to inform Cross of the latest circumstances. Cross stood as well. "Thank you for alerting me. Be sure to drop by if the situation changes. Oh," Cross said with a small sound of surprise. He gave a slight smile, "Did your sister like the necklace you purchased for her?"

Kaname looked away guiltily. "I haven't sent it yet. I was waiting until a couple more days before Christmas to send it." Cross waved away his excuses, bustling him out the door. "Fine, fine. It's your purchase, but make sure it stays clean!" he ordered. Kaname shrugged. "Cross, where did you find such a necklace anyway? I haven't seen such fine silver work upon just any jewelry before." he questioned as Cross hailed a carriage. The older man shrugged, huddling into his jacket as he hurried Kaname into the coach. "Oh, some man dropped if off. Said he was looking for money to get out of town quickly. It was worth quite a lot though, yes." he said, before closing the door of the coach before Kaname could ask another question. He smirked at Kaname's face in the window, annoyed and questioning. And with that, Cross stomped the sludge of his feet and trudged inside. Yes he thought he was so very _clever._

* * *

After a brief and hesitant visit to the pond, Kaname found Ichiru in the library. The book overlapping the young boy's thighs was The Fairy Tales of Grimm. It was opened to the page of the wolf laying in Grandmother's bed, dressed in a frivolous nightgown. Ichiru's face lit up as Kaname appeared through the door. _"Kaname!"_ he cheered, tossing the book aside and leaping out of the chair as if he could not simply walked through it. He embraced the brunette, leaving him frozen to the core. "H-hello, Ichiru." he greeted. Good with kids, Kaname Kuran was, but never had he dealt with the supernatural sort. Ichiru grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the comfy chairs they'd sat last time they'd met. _"You haven't visited me in forever!" _Ichiru complained in his hollow voice. Kaname rubbed the goosebumps from his arms. "Yes well, why haven't you simply visited me in my room?" he asked. He immediately regretted it. He didn't wish to give him such ideas. Ichiru frowned, eyes squinting and nose scrunched as he concentrated. _"I couldn't enter your room. Bit weird, hm?" _he clapped his hands. _"No matter! What do you wanna do?" _he asked excitedly. Kaname sucked in a breath. "I want to talk about…Zero."

Instantly the temperature in the room dropped.

_"What about him?" _Ichiru sniffed, crossing his arms beneath his dragging scarf. Kaname mentally sighed with relief that the child hadn't simply disappeared, or worse, thrown a fit. "Do you know what happened in the tub?" he asked cautiously, slowly forming the words. Ichiru glared at the wall over his shoulder. _"Stupid Zero almost drowned." _he said sourly. Kaname nodded. "And now he's very sick. Do you know why?"

Ichiru perked up a bit. He seemed almost smug, and a black pit dropped in Kaname's stomach. He watched with dread as dead eyes brightened. _"Of course I do. I made him sick after all." _he whispered, as if it were a big secret.

It was.

Kaname leaned in, temporarily forgetting his wariness. "You made him sick?" he echoed. Ichiru gave him a bitter smile. _"Now he knows how __**I **__felt." _ he hummed. Kaname gestured for him to go on urgently, and Ichiru frowned once again. _"I…was a sick baby." _Ichiru started, _"I couldn't go outside. My bones ached. I caught colds in front of fires. I had fevers in the summer. I spent most of my life cooped up in a bed."_

Kaname's heart twanged with pity.

_"But Zero…Zero was strong. Zero was __**healthy. **__Zero could do anything. He didn't need anyone's help." _Ichiru hissed. The temperature dropped again. _"He told me he loved me. He told me he'd always protect me because I was his younger brother." _he said coldly, eyes dropping to clenched fists. The chandelier swayed dangerously. _"But he didn't care. I know it. He still doesn't. And neither does anyone else. Not mum, not the servants, not even bloody Rose!" _Ichiru yelled. Kaname's eyes drifted from the angry boy storming in the seat across from him to the ceiling as it creaked ominously.

_"No one says my name!" _Ichiru wailed, _"They don't speak of me, or toast to me at dinner," _Kaname remembered the hearty toast in Zero's name. _"Everyone forgot __**Ichiru**__! No one will look at me, or talk to me, people __**hate **__me!" _The book that had been tossed aside earlier slid to the floor. Ichiru glanced angrily down at the image of a smiling Red Riding Hood and her grandmother. _"So I made Zero sick. Very, very sick. So he knows what its like to be __**useless.**__" _Ichiru smiled. _"So he knows what it's like to lay in bed forever." _

Kaname felt chills run up his spine at the dangerous tone. Ichiru gave him a contemptuous smile.

_"Now that Zero's sick…I'm the stronger twin now."_

* * *

**A/N: Wow guys, I'm getting back on track. And thankfully, Zero's alright! **

**And thanks to ReachtheMoon and God-d-e-ss Eternity for such fantastic reviews! **

**Reviews are such amazing motivation. **


	9. Chapter 9

Kaname was worried. Very, very, worried. Pacing the floor of his room he frowned at the worn carpet beneath his feet, browned with age. Zero's condition had been getting much much worse during the last few days. He no longer responded to people entering his room, just laying there with glassy eyes, dull silver light reflecting in them. His skin looked like glass, frail and translucent. Veins were visible beneath his skin. His breathing was ragged, and every so often it even stopped. He shivered violently in spasms, but he was scalding hot to the touch. Shizuka had forbidden everybody but herself and the doctors from entering the room, in caution of diseases they could spread. It had been days since Kaname had last seen Zero, and every so often he was tempted to creep up the stares and visit him in the night. But Shizuka was overly wary, having Shiki stand outside the room every night. It was driving Kaname crazy knowing Zero was in intense pain and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't simply _ask _Ichiru to quit it.

Ichiru. A shiver crawled up Kaname's spine, as he thought about the last words he'd spoken to the young boy days ago. The pure uncensored rage had scorched him, and the only thing that lied in Ichiru's eyes now was bitter sadness and an evil lust for revenge. If there was one thing Kaname was sure of, it was this; Ichiru had lost his humanity. He was no longer human.

Briefly pausing his pacing, Kaname looked up at the faint noise of knocking at the door. "Come in," he said distantly, still much farther away in his head. Takuma entered with a respectful bow. "Kaname, it's another letter from your sister." he informed cheerfully, handing over the thick envelope. Kaname blinked in almost surprise. And then felt terribly guilty. In the wake of what was happening, he'd almost completely forgotten about his dear younger sister. "Thank you," he mumbled in the general direction of Takuma, rubbing his face and massaging his temples. Even without a mirror, Kaname could tell he looked like an utter mess. His eyes were bleary, his hair was in disarray from constantly running his fingers through it. He was half-dressed as it is. He probably looked half mad. Takuma stepped forward, gently laying a hand upon Kaname's sagging shoulders.

"Master Zero will be quite alright. He's recovered before. What's to stop him this time?" he reassured. Though it seemed as if the question had been answered by the swift silence. The chill that had taken over the house. From the dingy hailing snow outside to the darken gray skies. The winds howled with cruel laughter, the roof creaked. The entire manor, from the swaying dead bushes to the churning frozen water of the pond screamed one word in answer to Takuma's lighthearted question: _Ichiru. _With another firm pat of the shoulders, Takuma left Kaname in front of a dying fire, the crackling embers like gunshots in his ringing ears. Running his shaking hands through his hair again, Kaname sat down heavily in the large chair before the fire, using numb fingers to pry open the letter. He needed comfort, and had hardly anytime to waste with fetching a letter opener. A small, worn smile appeared on his face at the familiar lilted handwriting, and the very subtle scent of roses. He could see Yuki as she always was, sitting amongst rose bushes in the garden and scratching out many letters with a stolen pen. Her concentrated face as she hunched over the letter, trying not to be caught for skipping lessons yet again as she used the face of her books as a desk upon her lap. She was one thing he could always rely on.

_Dear Brother, _

_Kaname, it has been such awhile since I've received one of your letters! I would be very happy if you wrote back. I wonder, how are you? What's the Kiriyuu manor like? Mother told me that they used to have two boys there, are they still there? How old are they? WIll you tell them hello for me? _

Kaname chuckled. It was wonderful to see that his sister was still almost impishly curious. Though it made his heart twinge to think that it had been so long since he'd last seen her, so long since they'd last written.

_Anyways, things are going swimmingly over here! Lessons are still an enormous bore though, without a question. I don't see how anyone can stand them. And my new tutor is such a dreary man! Besides that, there was a garden party yesterday! A lot of my friends from the fellow estates showed, and we had a blast. We snuck off in the night for a swim, but don't tell father. He'd have my head! It will start getting cold out here soon. Is it snowing where you are? It is only weeks away from Christmas. I can hardly wait! Father wants to know when you'll be coming home, as Mrs. Kiriyuu hasn't written him in awhile. I miss you dearly, I hope you'll be home in time for the holidays. Mother has planned such a fantastic ball! You better show, or at least write, brother. I warn you, I'll have your head if you don't! And don't even dare forget a present!_

_Sincerest Love, _

_Yuki _

Kaname smiled, tracing the loopy writing of her name. She always managed to cheer him up, no matter what the situation. Her childish demands of a present would surely be met, Kaname thought, thinking back to the necklace stashed in the bottom drawers of his dresser. He'd hidden it, hoping no one meddlesome would try and thieve it. Pushing out of the comfy chair with a near groan, Kaname stretched widely, hearing the reliving pops as his spine realigned. Glancing towards the mirror on the opposite wall, Kaname imagined it was high time he stopped pacing, and actually did something beneficial. But first, a wash. He felt awful.

Taking the stairs two steps at a time, Kaname felt a bit more like himself. He felt fresh and renewed, and was ready to do something, anything to counteract Ichiru's ill-caused sickness towards Zero. Heading towards the library, where he expected he'd find Ichiru, Kaname almost bumped into Yagiri. Yagiri glowered down at him with one eye. "Lord Kuran. We need to talk." he said shortly, immediately turning tail and making his way through the kitchen and out the backdoor. Kaname hurried after, shooting a grateful look at Ruka as she offered up his coat. Hastily pulling it on, Kaname followed the older man's tracks through the icy and thick snow. The gardens, which must have been beautiful in the spring, were either dead or laden with churning snow. The fountain in the middle of patchy, bare flower rows was completely frozen over. The cheerful cherub on top had snow laden in stony curls and icicles dripping like fangs bared in a horrible grin. it was almost beast-like in comparison. It was hardly a cheerful, saintly cherub anymore, with it's face faded to almost nothing. Hustling past with his collar turned up against the wind, Kaname was surprised to see a small shack, not to close, not to far away from the main house. It glowed with warmth and there was a distinct smell of smoke as it trailed out of a small chimney, the remaining pillar of rebellion against the blowing winds as all else bent to it's will. Yagiri was silhouetted against the doorway, black curls whipping around his face and frown marring handsome features. "Hurry up, boy. The fire'll go out." he said gruffly, just barely turning in the doorway so Kaname could squeeze past. He shuddered as his body was reintroduced to warm temperatures again.

"What did you wish to speak with me about?" he questioned, politely settling on the chair offered to him. Yagiri turned his face towards the one window in the room, scowling harshly out the frost laden window. He glared into the frozen afternoon. "I want to talk to you about the boy." he muttered, settling heavily down into a chair stuffed with old cushions and lined with skins. He kicked his feet up onto the hide rug.

For a moment, Kaname was unsure who Yagiri was talking about. But then he suddenly remembered the aversion most had to saying Ichiru's name. "You mean Ichi-" he started, before Yagiri harshly cut him off. "Don't say his name!" he hissed, eyes turning to the window. For a moment, Kaname was sure he'd seen a flash of silver locks and the ends of a coat, sodden with water. A chill crept up his spine. "The unrestful don't need anymore reason to come around here." Yagiri grunted, settling back into his seat. He saw Kaname's rapidly paling features and added, "Can't get in neither. ' ve got charms all around this place." he said as if that was reassurance. "Charms?" Kaname blurted, eyes stealing around the small one-room home. All he saw was many firearms and other weapons alike along the walls. The head of a large buck peered at him blankly. A bear sneered back, mounted above Yagiri's head. "Not easy to spot, they aren't. Just small symbols. enough to keep him outta my house." he explained shortly, waving away anymore questions that could of possibly popped into Kaname's mind. "That's not what I wanna talk about." he said seriously.

"Then what did you want to see me about?" Kaname asked, somewhat anxious. Though the fire had warmed him to some degree there was still a lingering chill in his bones.

"I think he was killed."

"What?" Kaname blurted at the straightforward statement. There was no beating around the bush anymore, and Yagiri's answer was a blunt spike in his heart. "I think the boy out there was murdered." he said gravely. "Him? Murdered? Why?" Kaname asked. He couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity for the boy. Young and sickly he'd died. And now he was never spoken of, to be murdered on top of that, Kaname could almost understand his bitterness. "S'been a man, interested in this land here." Yagiri said thoughtfully. "Been at it for years, hassling Shizuka's husband, and then Shizuka when he passed. And when Zero turned 12, hassling him too." Yagiri said. "I wouldn't be surprised if it had been him that killed the boy. When the boys were getting close to coming of age, lot of accidents happened around here. Coincidental accidents."

Kaname leaned forward, brow furrowed. "You think Ichi- _he _was killed for property at the age of 6 for the matter of a piece of land?" he said incredulously. It seemed simply preposterous in his mind, and he fought the urge to scoff. The fire didn't, spitting out hot flames of skeptical disbelief, the chimney smoking like an old man on a pipe. Fierce wind howled down the chimney, suffocating the doubtful flames back into tameness. Yagiri folded his hands over his stomach, sliding down his seat into a languid position. "That year, Zero had a mirror twice the size of him dropped on top of his head. That boy was pushed off the roof of this very house," he glanced upwards towards the roof, "said he was lured up there by a man. Didn't say his name. Said he'd give him a treat if he walked the length of the roof. He 'fell' off halfway through." Yagiri said, giving an example.

"After the boy died, we thought the accidents would stop. They didn't. Someone almost ran over Zero with a cart. Didn't stop neither. He was poisoned at a ball by a nameless waiter who slipped something into his drink. Just barely survived. 'M telling you, he's been pushed, tripped, cut, poisoned and ran over more times than most could count. But Zero's a fighter, didn't even give up when someone convinced him to hold a pole in the middle of a field during a storm."

Kaname coughed in surprise. "He was struck by lighting?" Yagiri nodded his head yes. "But there's always been someone there, someone to convince them or trick them. Poison yhem. But always a cover. And this man, this man he's been known to mow down people to get what he wants. I wouldn't be surprised if he was the one to drown the boy."

Kaname shook his head. "He was trying to rescue bloody Rose from the middle of the pond. It cracked while he was trying to crawl off." he recited. Yagiri's eyebrow raised a bit, before lowering again. "So I've heard. Let me ask you this," he leaned in closely. "That boy, he was a weak fragile child. And that kitchen door is real heavy. Could've just barely managed to open it himself."

"So, Lord Kuran, how could a cat do it when he only just did it himself?"

Kaname fingered his coat uncomfortably, glancing out into the dim afternoon. "Maybe the cat got out another way," he mumbled.

"That house was sealed tight, I checked the doors and windows myself in the morning. All of the servants were in bed, and who the hell would let a cat out in the middle of a blizzard?"

Kaname fidgeted. There was a cold pit of ice settling in his stomach. "I don't know," he said desperately, "Why are you telling me this?" he asked. There was a feeling of being watched wracking his entire body. He wanted to turn, to lock the door again and block out the windows, but he doubted even that would stop the feeling of being watched constantly. Yagiri shrugged. "I know you've been talkin' to the boy. Just wanted to see if you noticed anything." Kaname shook his head, standing abruptly. "Well, I haven't. Thank you for the talk." he said quickly, making his way towards the door. Yagiri turned his head slightly to peer at him as he opened and shut the door quickly in his departure. "The unrested aren't welcome here." he muttered to himself, staring out the window. He watched the flapping tails of Kaname's coats disappear into the swirling winds. " They aren't welcome anywhere in this world."

A resounding thump of icy snow against glass hailed agreement. Kaname trudged through the winds, paranoia weighing every movement. Pushing open the kitchen door, Kaname noticed that even he himself had trouble opening the heavy oak. What he didn't notice was the cheerful cherub balanced on top of the fountain. No longer facing the gardens, it stared directly at Zero's window, needle-like icicle teeth spread in an awful grin.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, hello guys! I was doing so well at updating but then splat, I just stop. I'm so sorry, there's not a lot of time to write in doctor's offices. I'm fine though, getting better at least. I'm back though, and I'm definitely on track. I hope you guys review, I thought I did pretty well on this chapter. Don't worry, all shall be explained. **

**But who is this shadowy figure? **


	10. Chapter 10

"Thank you, for letting me in."

"Please be quick Lord Kaname, Ms. Shizuka could be back at anytime." Kaname nodded in understanding. Shooting Shiki another thankful glance, Kaname deftly crept into Zero's room. Disappointment was a hot spike in his chest. Zero's condition had not improved in the many days since he'd last seen him. His eyes were open but were casted in milky film, his pupils no longer reacting to light. He laid still and stiff as a course, a shuddering breath making itself known every few tense seconds. Zero's braid had come undone, and his long hair was a sea of silver spanning across the bedsheets. Kaname closed his eyes for a few moments, biting his lip in grief and worry. Shiki silently closed the door behind him, leaving his master and the distraught guest alone for the time being. He settled into his chair outside the door, eyes sharp and keeping watch once again.

Kaname hesitantly settled himself onto the bed beside Zero's head, concerned eyes watching his every movement. The room was submerged in uneasy silence. Kaname's mind was mostly blank, wondering what he was doing here exactly. With all his money and power and own exclusive talents, he was powerless to his knowledge, of curing Zero and putting Ichiru to final rest. His fingers skated the vast ocean of mercury-colored hair that lazily drifted across the bed.

"Her hair, nor loose nor tied in formal plat,

Proclaim'd in her a careless hand of pride

For some, untuck'd, descended her sheaved hat,

Hanging her pale and pined cheek beside;

Some in her threaden fillet still did bide,

And true to bondage would not break from thence,

Though slackly braided in loose negligence."

"A Lover's Complaint, William Shakespeare." Kaname answered an unspoken question. For a few hopeful seconds he was almost assured that he'd seen something stirring in Zero's blank slated face, recognition maybe. But those hopeful seconds had soared past and were replaced with bitter acceptance. There was nothing for Kaname here, not any longer. Not with Zero in this empty, sickened state. He had to do something, damn the will of Ichiru and his averse conscience!

Yet even with this knowledge and new ambition, he still had not removed himself from Zero's bedside. Instead, gently lifting the other man's head, he freed the frosted mane from underneath him, tugging the locks to the side gingerly. And with swift fingers, he began to braid the hair into one lone plait as Zero had worn it when they first met. Each twist was another promise, every strand that fell loose around his lovely face was a wish. Each end that tucked and turned was riddled with memories and assurances of a better future. When the last curl of hair had been braided, Kaname softly settled the long thick plait onto the bed beside Zero. He was positive that if Yuki had been there, she'd be grinning with pride at his excellent work. Slowly, Kaname ran a palm over Zero's scalding forehead, turning his gaze towards the door. He decided he should leave soon. Stepping towards the door Kaname gazed back once more towards the sickly boy. A strangled puff of air rose from his lips, a quiet name rolling off his tongue. "I..ch..iru.." he wheezed.

Kaname left the room quickly, stepping over Rose, as she had taken to prowling the perimeter of Zero's door. He thanked Shiki once again, quickly making his way down the stairs to find Ichiru. His will was set his ambition rediscovered and lit in passionate flame. He was met on the first floor by emptiness. Even the usual bustling of busy servants had been dulled that brisk cold morning. The house lacked warmth and life as all were down and silent with grim purpose. Not even in the dining room did Kaname find Aidou. The plates were stacked upon the table and cups of tea had gone cold. The house was deserted in body and soul. Startled and cautious, Kaname crept through the house. He was met by no servants nor Shizuka herself. But then a cold hand of ice gripped his and he understood.

_"Kaname! Can we play today?" _Ichiru chirped, unaware that his strengthened presence had spooked everyone away and back into their quarters. Kaname agreed hesitantly. "Of course, what would you like to play?" he asked. Ichiru didn't bother answering, instead dragging him up the servant's entrance to the second level and down the hall. "Where are we going?" Kaname asked politely, his fingers red and numb. _"The playroom, of course. That's where all my toys are!" _Ichiru said as if this was obvious. They stopped in front of a door that looked like it had not been open in ages. The knob was dusty and spiderwebs laced the doorway. As Ichiru faded through the door, leaving Kaname standing in front of the locked room, he cursed his cowardly refusal to bring up the topic of Zero. The door opening with a rusty click. Ichiru stood in front of him, hollow cheeks stretched in a wide grin. _"Well? C'mon!" _Ichiru commanded, dragging him inside the room.

The playroom was dusty and dark. Mold spotted the once wallpapered walls and small furniture, built for two children was rotted through. Spider webs waved like streamers from the ceiling. Dead insects littered the room like confetti. It was set like a gruesome tea party, old, falling apart stuffed animals set around a dusty table, broken and chipped tea cups placed upon shattered saucers in front of them. Dolls littered the floor where they had run out of seats. As Ichiru raced across the room towards a creaky rocking horse, Kaname knelt down on the floor and gingerly lifted a doll to eye level. The room was dark besides the light that flooded in from the open doorway, yet it was bright enough for Kaname's eyes to widen in shock at the appearance of the doll.

The doll was a little boy, with wide lilac eyes and silver hair, dulled with age. Even despite the small cracks in the delicate china face, it was still a very beautiful doll. The small violet bow was worn, and the dingy white sailor uniform was thin from constant handling. Kaname felt a small smile sneak across his face, and the doll smiled back at him. It was a lovely doll.

_"That's Zero." _Ichiru said. Kaname jumped, he hadn't notice the boy approach him. Ichiru's face was blank, his see-through eyelids lowered in indifference. He took the doll from between Kaname's hands with surprising gentleness and placed in back to where it had been seated on the floor. Kaname felt a pang in his chest as he noticed the second silver-haired doll beside it. The second doll had lavender eyes, very much alike Ichiru's. It wore a violet sailor's uniform, with a white ribbon tied around his neck. It was much less worn that Zero, left entirely alone, almost. Webs tied the doll to the ground, and filth clouded it's face and uniform. A bug crawled out from beneath the doll's collar as Kaname reached out and caressed it's hair. "Is this one you?" he asked quietly, eyes as red as rubies softening. Ichiru nodded, casting it a look of disinterest. _"It's very ugly, isn't it? I like Zero's much better." _he said with disdain, picking up the Zero doll and hugging it to his chest. Kaname disagreed. "I think yours is much prettier," he assured, picking the doll up from it's spot in the grime. He cradled it between large warm palms. For the first time Kaname saw another look besides anger and hatred on Ichiru's small face. It was surprise.

_"Y..you do?" _he asked softly in that echoing voice of his. Surprise and vulnerability shadowed his face. "Of course I do, why would I lie?" he asked genuinely. Ichiru's grip on the Zero doll loosened. _"C..can I see him?" _he asked, holding out his hands. Kaname happily handed over the doll. Ichiru grasped the doll by it's arms, eyes searching it's china face for some answer. They sat in silence for awhile. Kaname had drifted off into his own thoughts when he was snapped back into reality by a resounding question in the partial darkness of the playroom.

_"Kaname….do you love me?" _

Kaname started at the sudden question. Ichiru's lavender eyes were searching his own, his facial expression unreadable. Kaname answered immediately.

"Yes."

Ichiru's eyes narrowed in suspicion. His head cocked to the side. _"Do you mean it? _he challenged, face serious for a six year old. Kaname didn't even think twice. "Of course I do. I love you very much, Ichiru." he said calmly. Ichiru's face softened, and Kaname was able to see the innocent, vulnerable child once again. It was a rare sight, and Kaname made sure to commit the sight to his memory. He was assured that when he left the Kiriyuu manor, he would leave with unforgettable experiences. And this, the youth and gentleness returning to a cruel child's face, would be one of the most memorable. He stood, dusting his knees and made his way to the door. As he shut the door behind him, throwing the playroom into darkness, Ichiru did not follow. He sat there, soaked silver hair falling into his eyes, gripping the doll with lilac eyes between bony frozen fingers. And his dead, stony heart warmed slightly. His eyes filled with love, and small, minute smile appeared on his face. He set down Zero's old, worn doll and lifted his own to his chest. He squeezed, holding it tight. He liked his much better in the end, he found.

His was much prettier after all.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for such a short chapter, I just really wanted to get the story moving again! Ahh I'm sorry if it's really crappy and it answered NONE of your questions. But a good mystery shouldn't do that right away, yes? Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter. I probably would've finished this earlier but I was sick and my headache basically did NOT allow me to get on the computer long enough to actually write and form plot. So have a short chapter. The next one will be longer, I promise! **

**Review please, tell me what you think of the story, and who you think our mysterious murderer might be! **

**Scorn's Child. **


	11. Chapter 11

It was a snowy, bleak day. The fire in the hearth crackled in a merry but quiet way, providing seeping relief to the chilled bones and faces of the Kiriyuu servants as they moved swiftly and silently through stony halls and rooms that seemed to reflect their terse silence back at them until the very manor was drowning in the tense noise of many hushed steps and muted whispers and the only noise that echoed harshly through the place was the ragged breathing of Zero, who laid beneath many bulky blankets and a roaring fire burnt in the hazy heat that had become Zero's room. Yet he laid as chilled as the unforgiving ice that skated the surface of the sluggish pond outside, as white as the snow that gathered on every frosted sill. Kaname was going mad with the worry and silence that suffocated the house. Aido, one of the louder more flamboyant members of the house was as quiet as a mouse as he set breakfast in front of Kaname without a word of good morning or a sunny remark. Kaname caught the gloomy chef's sleeve as he tried to hurry away, halting his steps. The cheery Christmas decor did not reflect the rather sudden sullen mood every member of the household practically oozed. And Kaname's curiosity tempted him to question why. Aido wrung a tea towel biting his lip nervously as Kaname poised his question. "Ms. Shizuka always gets in a rather nasty mood this time of year," Aido whispered quietly, eyes darting the entrances as if he'd expected a furious Shizuka to fly from the shadows in a screaming rage. "_He _died only a couple days after Christmas, you know. And Ms. Shizuka's husband died a week before Christmas many years before. And twelve years ago that _bastard _appeared and starting hassling Ms. Shizuka and master Zero about the estate. And with Christmas approaching and Zero in such a state I-"

A loud knock sounded at the door as the heavy brass handle was brought down upon the thick aged oak with intent and measured purpose. Aido's wringing of the towel froze and his wide icy eyes narrowed into heated slits. His lips curled with disgust as his handsome young face became anything but. Kaname's mother would faint to see such unadulterated hatred on such a young person's face. It however, piqued Kaname's insatiable curiosity.

"It's _him,_" Aido hissed, whirling on his heel as his once quiet tip-toeing became harsh stomping that rang through the deserted breakfast hall like gunshots in the dead of night. Slipping out of his seat Kaname followed in Aido's angry footsteps with an idle air of interest. He eyed the tall dark figure standing still in the entry way, purposely leaving the door open and diminishing any warm air that might have heated the room before. Leisurely brushing the snow from his shoulders and onto the floor as if he owned the place, the rude stranger added insult to injury by simply throwing his coat over Ruka's head as if she was nothing more than a convenient coat rack. Aido growled low in his throat as Ruka pulled the expensive clothing from over her head with a silent insulted look of shock. And then the stranger, the rude, rude stranger turned and he was know longer an anonymous identity as Kaname's jaw dropped in pure shock at the familiar face that stared back at him. The rude, insulting figure titled his head as his eyes came to rest upon Kaname. A well-known and despised smirk wormed it's way across the others face as Kaname's mouth worked silently, try to form words but ultimately failing. The other person strode across the room to Kaname greeting him, "Ah, Kaname. It's been such a while since I've seen you."

Kaname's words finally succeeded him.

"Uncle Rido?"

* * *

Kaname paced the length of Shizuka's study, watching his uncle with the wariness of an injured animal. Shizuka's gaze was just as vigilant and maybe more so, as she gripped her tea cup with strong fingers until her knuckles were bone white against the poor china. Anger turned her eyes a dark violet and her cheeks a light pink but beneath Kaname could see the stress and tiredness and most importantly, the tight-lipped fear. The heartbreaking fear that was only feebly suppressed by the utter resentment that gleamed in her eyes, determined to show this awful, vexation of a man no weakness.

Kaname's pacing rapidly increased.

Rido took in this tense atmosphere with a smug smile as he finished his tea, mismatched eyes sharp as they clashed with Shizuka's. The silence of the room was smothering, yet neither was willing to break it and appear as the weaker party. Kaname quickly grew impatient as he watched their little stare off in the corner of his eye. Composing himself, Kaname did his best to quit his rather childish habit of pacing and fidgeting and leveled his eyes with the back of his uncle's head. He cleared his throat. "Uncle Rido…Why are you here?" he pried, keeping his voice as neutral as possible. Tearing his eyes from Shizuka's, Rido glanced backwards at his nephew with a small smile. "Ah, I had some business with my fellow council member here. I was going to come later on but when I heard my dear nephew was staying with you Shizuka," his eyes flickered back to Shizuka's pinched face, "I had to come almost immediately."

"Be that as it may, your arrival was quite a surprise," Shizuka said with surprising levelheadedness. She settled her tea cup onto its saucer. "I had no time to prepare a proper tea for you. If I had known you were coming today I would've cleared my _very busy_ schedule." she said softly. She hardly looked as if she wanted to provide tea for him. She looked as if she wished to throw him out of her house the very moment he stepped in. Rido nodded at her barely hidden accusation. The barbs being passed between the two of them were a level below carnal, hidden behind sweet smiles and gentle nods of understanding. It fascinated Kaname.

"Terribly sorry. I haven't seen you recently at any of the council meetings so I assumed your schedule was relatively free, but I see I was wrong now with how absolutely_ assiduous_ you appear to be at the moment. You have my apologies. May I finish what business I have with you and then I shall be on my way and leave you to your work." he said cooly, scanning the desk where not a paper laid in sight. Shizuka's eyes narrowed and her shoulders tensed in defense. "That should be well. Tell me Rido, why have you come? If it is for the reasons I suspect you should already know my answer." she said, her words a poisoned knife slashing the air and opening barely healed wounds that Kaname was almost oblivious too. Rido shook his head, removing some papers from inside his jacket. "You suspect right. But you also know that I am hellbent on returning this property to its rightful owners, the Kurans." he explained. The paper he smoothed out across the desk was rather old and withered. Shizuka hardly spared the aged document a glance.

"This land was rightfully purchased by the Kiriyuu's over a hundred years ago. We have made our roots here, this is Kiriyuu land now and I have told you repeatedly over the many years that I have no intention to sell." she uttered softly. Kaname looked upon the scene with new interest. What on earth were they talking about? The house? Rido didn't seem pleased by her answer yet looked as if he had heard it many times before. "I must respectfully disagree Shizuka. This land will always belong to the Kurans as it was there first home when they settled here. Besides, I don't believe you have the authority to decline my offer. Not only am I higher than you on our great council-" Shizuka's nostrils flared at this -"But the master of this estate is no longer you, but your boy."

Kaname's head whipped towards his uncle as he referred to Zero. "And unfortunately, he is ill. You cannot ask of him such a great thing when he cannot stand consciousness for more than a few minutes." Shizuka beseeched with a face of stone. Rido shook his head. "I believe I could. A few minutes is more than enough time to sign a deed." he said with a quirk of his lips. Kaname shook his head in disbelief at his uncle's actions. He wasn't serious was he? The estate was the only property the Kiriyuu's owned as he recalled. He was basically asking Shizuka to throw Zero and herself out, not to mention the many servants employed here. And Kaname knew that there was no land to be sold for many many miles and cities. They would have to travel far to find another place to settle down. And Kaname could not bear the thought of such kind people doing so.

He couldn't bear the though of losing Zero.

Rido observed the small cracks and fissured that were appearing in Shizuka's ladylike facade, he could see how much she wanted to lunge over the desk and swipe at him. He could see how deep he was getting under her skin and he loved watching her squirm.

Soon enough, this land would be his.

Rido gave an artificial shrug of sympathy. It was as fake as the caring smile on his face and the good meaning in his eyes. It was all fraudulent in the eyes of Shizuka. A sharp harsh feeling rose in the back of her throat like acid. She hated that man. She hated him wholeheartedly.

Rido leaned forward on the desk, deciding to drag out his little game of torture just a bit longer. "Shizuka, allow me to make you an offer. Produce Zero as healthy and whole and ready to decline my bid on this land and I shall leave you alone. For good. I will return in a week, if he is not conscious and ready to turn down my bid, you may as well continue the deed to this land signed."

"What a ridiculous proposal!" she spat, her face alight with new ire. Rido gave something similar to a feral grin at her uncontrolled outburst. "It is an offer. One that may grant you a chance at retaining your property. Think about it Shizuka. Until next week," he bade goodbye, rising from his chair and making his way to the door. He paused in front of Kaname, eyeing him with a small smile. "Oh, Kaname, please do me a favor and give this to Zero. I figured you two would become…_close._" And he pulled something from the inside of his jacket.

A delicate, fragile white rose.

Pressing it into Kaname's shocked palm, Rido slipped out the door as if he'd never been there, a simple dream. Kaname shook his head at that thought. No, more like a nightmare. He turned to Shizuka where she had gone silent at her desk. He felt guilty somehow, as if it was his fault for being related to his uncle. He approached her, mouth open and head full of apologies but she just pointed a sharp fingernail at the door. _"Out._" she commanded. Kaname furrowed his eyebrows. "But-"

"Mr. Kuran. Leave. Now." she said in a biting, icy tone. She turned away from Kaname as if she was disgusted at his very presence. Kaname left without another word. He headed towards the sitting room, where a large fire simpered at him without a care in the world. Right now, he hated his lineage. He hated his lineage and Zero's lineage but most of all he hated the pure smugness that had shone in his uncle's mismatched eyes when he'd first laid eyes on him like he'd figured out everything in that second. Kaname's hands clenched into fists at his side and he ignored the sharp pain in his right hand and the blood that was probably bubbling to the surface. He ignored it, and breathed. He grounded his teeth, waves upon waves of hatred crashing upon each other in his stomach and he suddenly felt sick with the rushing waters of rage that pounded his insides like a whipping hurricane.

He glanced at the flower being crushed in his right hand, at the blood that painted the rose's delicate petals. His mind flashed back to his uncle's smirk and how with meaningful purpose, he pressed the rose into his hand.

_"Please do me a favor and give this to Zero. I figured you two would become…close." _ those damned words echoed in Kaname's head and made the room spin with his bitter outrage towards his uncle.

Glaring at the fire, Kaname unclenched his fist and threw the white rose in, it's petal tainted by his blood. His heritage. Turning on his heel, Kaname walked away, not looking back as the flames consumed the flower whole.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my god I've taken forever haven't I? Feel free to come at me with torches and pitchforks, I totally deserve it. **

**And here it is! The newest chapter, any thoughts, any opinions, any theories? Feel free to share them in the reviews, I love getting them. It's nice to get input from my wonderful not to mention PATIENT readers. Once again, I'm so sorry!**

**Reviews would be great! **


	12. Chapter 12

Kaname gripped Zero's hand in his own, settling on the edge of the bed, staring down at the pale, lifeless boy. He rested his forehead upon Zero's an unusual frown marring his handsome features. "Zero…I am so sorry," he sighed, his shoulders slumping. The little breath that came from Zero's lips brushed across his face with a wheeze and a shudder. Kaname's frown grew larger as he slumped forward, defeated. "If I had known my uncle's plans for this manor I would've _done _something. Something to prevent this coming catastrophe," he said, growing desperate. Kaname dropped Zero's hand, instead gripping his shoulders, fingers catching in the untamed silver locks. "I meant know wrongdoing, I hate the thought of your family being tossed upon the streets like trash! Where will you go, Zero? How will you survive in your state? How will you afford the proper medicine if your mother is removed from the council?" he questioned the almost comatose boy, gently shaking his shoulders as if pleading for Zero to answer him. Kaname's grip slackened and his hands fell from Zero's shoulders. Zero slouched limply into the sheets once again, the air escaping from his lungs in a single stuttering gasp. With deep, controlled breaths Kaname attempted to soothe his nerves. This was no way for a Kuran to act, to submit to a destiny that could be unwritten. This was no way for Kaname himself to behave, he had never given up so easily before. And he shan't now. God, what would Yuki think if she were to see you in this moment? Kaname thought, driven by his own scorn. He could not, would not let Zero and his family, related or not starve and freeze out on the streets, damn his uncle! As Kaname gazed out the frosted windows, pillowed high with frosty frozen snow, he made up his mind. He would cure Zero, even if it meant going to the far ends of the earth to do so. And not only would he cure Zero, Kaname thought, eyes resting upon the forbidden pond, he would put Ichiru to his final rest. So swear he to god.

Freshly motivated, Kaname leaned over Zero's pale face once again, gaze softening as he rested upon his new weakness, his new passion. Suddenly he was overwhelmed with the desire to see a restrained smile upon those lips once more, to see the barely hidden humor hidden in those calm lavender eyes. Mostly, he wanted to hear Zero's voice once again. How he ached for even the slightest words to persist from Zero's stilled lips right now. Just a word, for that would be enough encouragement for him to continue on once again in his quest. All he wanted was an utterance of reassurance, but he knew that would not come. Not from Zero, just yet. He was too far gone to give relief and optimism to the other man. Assure him of his doings. But that drove Kaname on even further, so that the day he cured Zero, he may hear that voice. See those calm yet fiery eyes. That was his dream, and that dream became his will. Calmer now, Kaname's tense and defeated posture relaxed and a small soft smile spread across his face. "I promise you, Zero. I promise I will find you an antidote for your illness, and your brother easement from his life. I swear to god, I swear on my life." he said, absolute in his words. Very few inscribed such passion and fire in him. And it was these very few that he felt the commitment to protect. Gently, Kaname pressed a kissed to Zero's forehead, sweeping the long silvery bangs out of the way and tucking them behind his ear. Swiftly standing, Kaname made his way from the room. He gave a gracious nod to Shiki, who stood guard. The deadpanned young man nodded in return and settled back into the seat set outside the door.

* * *

Jogging evenly down the steps with a crisp pace, Kaname swept through the dining room and off towards the mud room in search of his coat. He was too impatient to summon a servant to retrieve it for him. "Where are you going?" Aido asked as he swept past him, gripping a tray to his chest. "To visit Yagari." Kaname replied shortly, quickly doing up his coat to the neck. Aido frowned, a confused look upon his face. "Mr. Yagari left out a short while ago to have tea with Mr. Cross as he does so every so often," Aido informed, tilting his head like a curious pup, "What on earth do you want with him?" he asked, unintentionally rude in his tone. Kaname pulled his scarf around his neck with urgent actions, struggling into his gloves. "It concerns Zero, I'm going to find a way to save him, and this house." he confirmed, sweeping out of the dining room and through the servant's entrance, outside to the carriage house where he knew he would find Kain. He heard an incredulous voice call out to him as he trudged through the snow. "But it's impossible!" Aido insisted, "Ms. Shizuka has had all the best doctors in the land examine him, there is no way!"

Kaname stopped with his quick pace, the chilling wind lashing across his face as he turned and faced Aido who stood outlined in the door.

"As most suspect, yes," he declared, raising his voice so he could be heard above the howling winds. "But I've sworn to myself before god that I will find Zero a cure, and I shall not go back on the promise." he addressed, turning on his heel and continuing his trek through the crunching frozen snow. Leaving behind a gaping, awed Aido, frozen through and silhouetted against the door.

Approaching the well-kept carriage house, Kaname gave three solid knocks upon the door. The heavy wooden door swung open and a blast of heat escaped past the solid door, made to keep a fire's heat in, in order to warm the horses and coaches during winter. Kain's stoic figure made itself known. "Good morning, what can I do for you, Kaname?" he mumbled. Kaname brushed off the well-meant greeting with haste, tapping his fingers together inside his pockets. "I need you to take me into town, Cross's shop. I must speak with him and Yagari immediately." it was hard for him to control his restlessness at the thought of doing something to improve Zero's condition. But he needed patience, a level head to make the many decisions he would have to make in order for his will to carry out. Kain nodded at the simple request, perhaps sensing Kaname's anxiety as he began to reign the horses up once again. "Very well. Do you have a time you wish for me to retrieve you again?"

Kaname shook his head, in his rashness he hadn't thought about that. "No, but I'll hail a cab from town in order to get back. There is no need for you to make a return trip." Kain's reluctance to leave was slackened at the thought that he wouldn't have to make many trips through the unbearable snow. "Very well then, he grunted, climbing into the driver's seat and taking the reins in hand. "You said it was an urgent matter. Let's go already."

* * *

The trip to town was longer than Kaname had hoped. The snow made the wheels slow and the cobbled road was icy and slick from where rain had tallowed it the previous night. The horses shuddered underneath the great bulky coats they wore for protection from the great winds, hides heaving as they were forced onwards. Their hooves were treacherous against the ice. The slow, careful pace almost drove Kaname mad. As they slowly inched upon the town and up to Cross's door, Kaname threw open the door, wasting no time in waiting for the carriage to still. "Thank you for you endurance of going out in this weather, I'll make my way from here," he called to a throughly frozen Kain, who had gone numb in the fingers and toes long ago. Too stiff with cold to move properly, Kain muttered his reply and steadied the horses onwards and out of sight. It would take more than a thick blanket and fire to warm his icebound extremities once again. Pulling his scarf above his nose, Kaname's eyes narrowed as he raced the few blocks it was to Cross's door. As he burst through the door, the heat hit him like a wave and he welcomed it entirely. The bell above the door jingled merrily, most likely placed there in celebration of the holiday season. Through the thick curtain at the back of the store, Kaname could hear Cross's voice as he called, "Oh, did I forget to lock the door again? Whoops! Pardon sir or madame, but the store is clo-" his sentence was cut off as he peered through the thick curtain. "Oh, Kaname! It's wonderful to see you! It's been quite a bit, but making your way out here in this weather? I didn't know you cared to see me so much!" Cross babbled, ushering Kaname further into the store and firmly locking the door behind him.

Too chilled and restless to deal with the man's jest at the moment, Kaname cut off Cross's words. "Is Yagari here? I was told I could find him here this morning, I have something to ask of him." he said, allowing Cross to remove and hang his coat. "Oh? Of what business?" Cross pried unabashedly, staring with the curious eyes of a babe. "It concerns Zero and Ichiru, it's important." he said. Cross's eyes widened at the young men's names, almost dropping Kaname's coat from the rack. "You're lucky, he's just in the back. Come on, if it really is important, I'm sure he'd like to hear it. Good news or not, just to get his mind off the whole manor business."

Kaname's eyes dropped to the floor, slightly ashamed as he was related to the man that was causing everyone such grief. Pushing past the heavy drapes, Kaname was brought into the small seating area that lay just behind Cross's store. Yagari was sat at the table, cradling a tea that's steam held a whiff of strong liquor to it. When their eyes met, Yagari's one visible eye narrowed. "What do you want?" he spat. As Cross admonished Yagari for his impoliteness, Kaname seated himself across from the older man. He fought to keep his eye contact steady and not drop it to the table in his state. "It's about Zero. Yagari, there must be something you can do. I recalled you saying there was a charm in your house, warding spirits away. Can't you make another for Zero?" he asked. Yagari's eye slanted in suspicion. "Why should you care? Him becoming well would only ruin your chances of reclaiming the house." he growled. Kaname's fingers dug into the armrests as he jolted forward in his seat, barely restraining himself. "I do not want the manor! If I could prevent any of this from happening I would. I had no idea of my uncle's intentions, nor do I want anything to do with them. I want to help you, I want to help Zero recover." he stated firmly, lifting his head in challenge.

For a moment there was nothing more than the sound of the small fireplace crackling in the corner, and quiet breathing. And then Cross cleared his throat, anxiously glancing between the two men. "I think the fact that Kaname would come all the way out here in such weather just to ask this of you is enough proof of his dedication to help, Yagari. He truly seems resentful of his uncle's actions." Cross said wisely, pouring another cup of tea. He handed it to Kaname and it's steam joined the rest, twirling though the air. Yagari remained silent for a few minutes longer, and Kaname did not drop his gaze or head, staring him down courageously. In all honesty, Kaname felt as if he was sticking his head into the mouth of a lion. He was simply waiting for the jaws to snap shut.

"There are many ingredients, that go into making a charm to ward off spirits," Yagari finally said, leaning back in his chair, yet still tense. He eyed Kaname. "Not only are these ingredients foreign to this country and extremely difficult to get in others, it requires a blessing of a priest, and a full moon, and the blood of the one it is to protect to make one." Yagari dragged a tired hand down his face, "the full moon has already come to pass this month, and we cannot simply wait for the next one." Kaname fell back into his chair, exhausted and mentally worn. "Well I cannot simply allow Zero and you all to be tossed into the gutters. I will not stand for it, there must be something we can do." he insisted. Yagari chewed as his thumb nail thoughtfully for a moment before he sighed and said, " You could possibly attempt to find the one I had made for Zero many years ago. Though it is most likely hopeless."

Kaname sat forward in his chair once again, determined. "Hopeless I do not care. I will do whatever I must. As long as there is a chance that I may find it, I shall search endlessly." he said. Yagari gave him an odd look, one he could not decipher, before the older man turned to Cross, who'd been mostly silent up until this moment. "Fetch me a pen and some paper. I'll draw for you, what the charm looks like, in order to increase your chances."

As Cross returned with a pen and scratch paper, all three men leaned over the table as Yagari concentrated on drawing the image. Halfway through both Kaname and Cross noticed a similarity, and when it was completed, Kaname jumped to his feet, eyes wide, and Cross sat back with a gasp. "That's it! Kaname that's-"

"The necklace I purchased from you," Kaname finished breathlessly, leaning down to grip the paper. "Are you positive this is what it looks like?" he questioned Yagari, hopeful yet not naive. There was a chance there could be a mistake. But Yagari narrowed his eye, glaring. " I do not forget, Kuran. I made it with my own two hands, I should think I could remember what it looked like."

Inspired, Kaname blew out of the room, hurriedly fastening into his jacket. Yagari and Cross followed, Yagari questioning, "You mean to tell me you bought this exact charm, _Zero's _charm right here in this very store?" he questioned in disbelief. Kaname nodded, a small grin of wonder running across his face. "To think I was about to gift it to my sister this Christmas," he chuckled in amazement. "What unnatural luck you have, Lord Kuran. I spent many years searching for that necklace and yet here it was, under my very nose and just within reach," Yagari sighed, leaning on the counter. Kaname gave a small wave, and with a polite goodbye, was out the door with a merry jingling noise. As the door slammed shut upon the blustery winter outside, Yagari's head swooped in Cross's direction. "Why on earth didn't you tell me you had the charm?" he barked.

"I didn't know! Honestly, I forgot about it until Kaname bought it from me!" Cross defended.

Sighing, Yagari slumped forward onto the counter, glaring upwards at his longtime friend. "How did it even come to you anyways?" he questioned. Cross leaned onto the counter, crossing his arms with a frown.

"It's quite weird really, but a man that looks like Kaname sold it to me many years ago. I remember, he had a very unusual name. I believe it was…Haruka?"

* * *

**A/N: Holy shit I've kept you guys waiting forever! For a bit I had absolutely no idea how to write this chapter and procrastinated like hell, so I've rewarded you with a bit of a longer one in dedication to your long wait! I'll try to get my shit together, and soon school will be out and I'll be free to update more. I'd like to thank Iron Man 3 for being so fucking awesome I was just like 'fuck it, time to write this fucking chapter.' **

**Also, Happy Mother's Day! Yeah, it's officially mother's day where I am, appreciate your mom otherwise you wouldn't be here to read my shitty story. And I wouldn't be here to write it either. So, thanks mom! **

**Reviews are super appreciated!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Maybe if he hadn't been so focused on the cat, Ichiru would've seen the figure standing in the shadows, just on the borders of the trees. But he didn't. _

_"Rose," he coaxed, waving a small pale hand at the cat as if he expected it to reach out and take it. "Come on Rose, here girl," he pleaded desperately. The cat remained still on the ice, tail swishing as the small child crawled out towards it, even as cracks formed beneath him. Finally, the dark figure clouded in the shadows of the trees sprang into action, creeping around the edges of the pond just out of Ichiru's line of vision. "Bloody Rose!" the child cursed shuffling in the direction of the cat, only to watch, furious, as it marched off the ice in the opposite direction. _

_And that's when the boy noticed the cracks. But it was too late. He fell with a gasp, plunging through the ice and sending up a chilling spray of water as the murky serum sloshed over the ice and into the snow. The dark personage crouched at the edge near where Ichiru struggled underwater, hands at the ready, preparing for the very dark and sinister act it was about to commit._

_Silver strands floated to the surface, followed by hands, grasping weakly in the air and then a small mouth and nose, gasping harshly. The presence sprang forward as Ichiru clawed at the edges of the ice. _

_And pushed him back under. _

_Ichiru's tiny hands groped the wrist weakly, hoping to pull himself back up, but those hopes were crushed and drowned as the evil character fisted a hand into his hair and shoved him under even deeper. Finally, Ichiru stopped struggling, staring through blurry eyes, tinged red around the edges, at the moon through the thin ice that was already reforming. The last thing he saw was two shadows standing at the edge of the pond through the wisps of his hair, faces lit by the unholy stare of the blank white moon. _

_And then there was darkness._

* * *

Kaname awoke to a damp pillow. Blinking blearily, he stared at the fuzzy face laying adjacent to his, tears streaming down their cheeks. Then his vision cleared and he slowly leaned over to shake the person across from him awake. "Zero," he said softly, "Zero, wake up."

Zero opened his eyes slowly, large tears slowly building and falling from his eyes like liquid crystals. "Kaname…" he said breathlessly, sitting up in bed. Kaname sat up with him as well, rubbing his back. "Why were you crying, dear?" he said softly. Zero shook his head, harshly scrubbing at his eyes until the skin around them was bright red and tear stained. "I had a nightmare, was all. It was awful," he sniffed, releasing a shaky sigh. Kaname noticed how he gripped the pendant around his neck tightly in one hand, as if he was afraid the charm would simply disappear. "Was it about…Ichiru?" Kaname asked hesitantly. Even he was beginning to believe saying the boy's name would be bad luck. Zero shook his head again, rubbing his arms. "No, not this time. I just…dreamt I was drowning, it was terrible Kaname. I dreamt I'd fallen through ice and then someone had held me under, I was so scared." he said, and then cursed as tears formed again. Kaname moved to climb from Zero's bed. "Shall I fetch you a glass of water?" he asked. Zero gripped his wrist. "No, stay. Just lay with me until you have to leave, please." he said.

Kaname gave him a small smile. "Okay," he agreed easily, sliding back under the sheets. Many of them had been removed since Zero had gotten his charm back, yet more so than average still remained. It was quite toasty under the blankets, and, if Kaname was being completely honest with himself, he didn't want to climb out from beneath the covers himself. Zero curled back up to Kaname as he joined him in bed, resting his head on his chest and fisting a hand into his shirt to reassure himself he wouldn't leave. Kaname wrapped arm around Zero's waist and then buried his nose in his hair. In the moonlight that flooded the room, they looked almost translucent, as if god had given him hair spun of the moon's brightest rays. Zero's eyes were half lidded as his breathing slowed from the panicked, shuddering state it was into a healthy, peaceful pace. His eyes cracked open again as his pillow wiggled beneath him. "Hmm?" he said groggily.

Kaname gave him a smile and switched their positions, laying his head on Zero's chest, just so that it rested above his heart. His mind was eased at the healthy, strong beat he heard there. "Nothing, love. Just go back to sleep, I'll wake you before I leave." he promised. Zero nodded sleepily and fell back into the pillows, out before a single strand had touched them. For hours, Kaname drifted in and out of sleep, sometimes just simply listening to Zero's slow heartbeat and watching his face as he peacefully slept, other times staring out the windows past the large flakes of snow gathering on the sill. Finally, a cold dawn approached and Kaname shook Zero's shoulder. Zero cracked open one eye and then another. He gave Kaname a tired smile. "Good morning," he whispered. Kaname returned the favor. "Good morning. I'm going now," he informed, watching as a small frown formed on Zero's lips. "Can't you stay, just for a few minutes?" he pleaded, but he already knew the answer. Kaname pressed his lips to his forehead. "I would, my dear. But your mother will have a servant check on you any moment now," he reminded reasonably. Zero sighed, looking unhappy but acceptant. "Okay, go, so you don't get caught. My mother will have your head for dinner if she see's you sneaking around." Zero said with a slight jest to his tone. Kaname gave him one more smile, before slipping out the room, as silent as the dwindling shadows of morning.

* * *

When it was finally a much saner time to be awake, Kaname returned to Zero's room. "Good morning," Kaname greeted once again as he slowly pushed the door open. The mousy, easily flustered housemaid that had brought Zero his tea and medicine that morning almost dropped her tray as their handsome guest entered the room. When both Zero and Kaname gave her odd looks she squawked a hasty excuse to leave before almost running out of the room. Zero gave a crooked smile, "Such an odd bird," he laughed, running his fingers through his long hair in an attempt to finger-comb the tangles out. Kaname took the brush from the nightstand and joined Zero on the edge of the bed, slowly working the brush through his hair. "You shouldn't be one to talk, Kiriyuu," he chided lightly with a chuckle. "Neither you, Kuran. You're too skilled at plaiting hair to say anything." Zero shot back. "I," Kaname said, tying the end with a simple hair tie, "Have a younger sister. You, however, have no excuse at being as well as a plaiter as you are," he said simply.

"Twelve years bedded leaves much time for practice."

Kaname moved to sit in front of him with a smile. "Shall we make up for those twelve years of monotonous plaiting, today?"

Zero gave a mischievous grin, "We can certainly try."

Kaname laughed, a loud, bright laugh that made the world around them seem sunnier as Kaname lost his impish and calm composure. Kaname knelt next to the bed, hooking an arm under Zero's legs and one going around his back. He startled Zero as he stood up, who automatically wrapped his arms around his neck. "Where are we going?" he asked curiously.

"Breakfast, I thought you'd like to join everyone in the dining hall today," Kaname replied, "Was I wrong to think so?"

"I'm not dressed!" Zero protested, still in his nightgown.

"It's your house, lord Kiriyuu, you should feel entitled to run naked around it if you wanted to," Kaname replied smoothly. The short walk down the main staircase was accompanied with Zero's peals of laughter and suddenly the Christmas decorations didn't seem so inappropriate in the house. The gloomy manner of everyone in the house had lifted when they found out about Zero's mysterious recovery, and it was beginning to feel much more merry and holiday-like. Aidou's head peeked out of the dining hall. "Quiet.."he whined, squinting in the bright light of the morning sun reflecting off the chandelier. Unfortunately for the staff of the manor, as Zero had gotten better, they had all gotten worse, and many could not even get out of bed with their sicknesses. Aidou groaned as he walked past, "This is the first time I've had a hangover in years…ugh." he complained, almost setting his tea tray on top of Takuma's head, that rested on the table top. "Get that thing away from me…I'm going to be sick again from the smell alone," he said, sounding congested and pained. His face was a little green and his eyes a little shiny around the edges. Even Shiki wasn't looking all that well, with beads of sweat on his forehead yet he shivered even through two coats and a scarf. "You all look awful,"Zero stated, unhooking his arms from around Kaname's neck as he set him in a chair. "Why don't you all take the day off and rest. You surely deserve it." he suggested. Aidou grimaced and waved a hand. "No way Master Zero, this is your first day out of bed," he said with a smile that looked more like a grimace, "We should celebrate!"

The company at the table groaned at the thought of moving. Zero shook his head. "Stubborn fools," he tutted. Kaname sat down next to him at the table, inconspicuously linking hands with him underneath the tablecloth. "I was hoping that breakfast company would be more lively and less, well, sick but it seems I was wrong," he said lightly with a small smile. Truthfully, he couldn't care less. His precious rose was awake and well just within his uncle's time limit. Everything was going swimmingly well. There was heavy footsteps behind them and Kain leaned in the doorway, pressing a handkerchief over his mouth as he coughed. "Dunno 'bout you lot, but I'm quite excited to see the look on that mismatched prick's face when he see's Zero up and walking," he smirked. His eyes widened as he noticed Kaname sitting next to Zero at that table. "Uh, no offense was meant Lord Kuran.." he apologized sheepishly. Kaname waved away his apology. He as well couldn't wait to see the look on his uncle's face when he realized he wouldn't be securing this state for his own selfish reasons. As he glanced around the table, Kaname's chest filled with a special kind of warmth. He watched these people, his current company, gathered around a large table, laughing and complaining and looking just a bit ill, he was glad his uncle wouldn't be stealing this estate away from such brilliant, amazing people. Zero squeezed his hand under the table, and he squeezed back.

Things were looking up.

* * *

**A/N: A short chapter to balance out the length of the last one! Originally, it was a lot longer but I split it into two parts and served up the fluffy part by itself instead. I almost posted the whole thing but then I thought with the stuff that's about to come, let them wallow in the fluff for a lil bit before shit really hits the fan. And trust me, it will. **

**So, review? **


	14. Chapter 14

When Rido blew in later on that evening, flicking large and heavy raindrops from his coat and purposely shaking out his umbrella indoors, there was an unspeakable tension amongst those in the manor. And, a certain smugness radiated from both parties as they awaited victory. Once again in a rude manner Rido threw his coat over Ruka's head. She however was prepared, and caught it mid-air with an insulted scowl. Rido simply smirked at her before turning to address Kaname as he stood at the bottom of the staircase, leaning against the oaken handrail. "Kaname," he said in a smooth tone full of such confidence it make Kaname's skin crawl and distantly, he was sure he'd heard Aidou growl. Rido approached with his usual grace, almost seeming to slide across the marble floor with his steps and gently embraced Kaname's face with gloved hands. The leather was warm and soft to the touch but Kaname took no solace in them as they seemed to make his uncle's words even more vile. "When I have the deed signed for the mansion, won't you surely come live with me in it? After all," he said, leaning his face in close until his breath more thank ghosted Kaname's face and they were locked eye for eye. "Every little bird must eventually leave the nest," he laughed. Kaname's shoulders tensed and he fought the urge to swipe at him. The crippling need to strangle his uncle was soon forgotten as dainty footsteps were heard on the staircase and someone cleared their voice.

"Rido, as punctual as ever," Shizuka said plainly, almost floating down the staircase. Rido bowed his head to her, stepping away from Kaname at the same time. "Expect nothing less, my lady." he shot back just as quick as the greeting had come. Shizuka smiled at him, but it was not the warm, genuine smiles Kaname had seen in his days staying here. No, it was icy and purely courteous, and the fact that perhaps, for once, Shizuka knew something Rido didn't gave the frosty edges a cocky tilt. Rido returned it whole-heartedly.

Kaname wasn't sure when others had gathered, but from the doorway to the dining hall he could see Aidou and Takuma whispering furiously through their coughing while Kain stood only feet behind with a feral grin and a handkerchief. Shizuka, however, commanded attention once again as she gave a noble tilt of her head and raised her chin. As she reached the bottom step she came chest to chest with the opposing council member and her smile was even more potent at close range than Kaname could ever imagine. Chills ran down his spine and the sudden wariness of a wounded animal appeared in his heart. If Shizuka was a rattlesnake, Rido was ignoring the rattle and prodding it in the mouth. And the bite that would come would most certainly be deadly.

Shizuka smiled and inclined her head upwards towards the top of the staircase. "I apologize, Mr. Kuran, but it seems once again this estate has evaded your reach." Rido raised an eyebrow and followed Shizuka's smug line of sight to the top of the staircase.

And down descended Zero.

He seemed a little shy, with so many pairs of eyes watching him, but he held his head with dignity nonetheless. He'd dressed, as instructed by Shizuka, and freshly braided his hair and looked something akin to royalty as he reached the final step. He bowed politely to Kaname's uncle, but Kaname could see the suspicion in his eyes. "Good evening, Mr. Kuran. I thank you for your more than generous offer to purchase the manor, but as the master of this household, I must politely decline." he droned, reciting as he was told. Kaname was proud and impressed with the manner Zero had handled his uncle in. If it was him, Kaname would smugly be rubbing it in his face. To the ire of both Shizuka and Kaname and to more than one servant's disappointment, Rido took this all in stride. Bowing ridiculously low added insult and rubbed salt into healing wounds. "Of course. It does me well to see you in such great health, young Master Kiriyuu."

Rido took Zero's hand in his own and placed a kiss upon his knuckles as if he was a woman, all the while staring directly at Kaname with that damned smirk. Before he knew it Kaname was moving, and came to stand next to Zero, growling as he not so inconspicuously linked hands with him. It put his mind at ease to see the barely disguised disgusted wrinkle of Zero's nose and how he secretly wiped his hand on the leg of his pants. Rido rose from his ironic bow and turned towards Shizuka and addressed her once again. "Alas, it seems your son has recovered just in time. You must be very relieved," he observed, unfazed as Shizuka narrowed her eyes at him. "True to my word, I shall keep myself from darkening your doorstep once again. Unless," Rido said, and with that Shizuka bristled at this new condition," you should ever find yourself without a master of this manor. Then it is simply fair, yes?"

"Perhaps, but I do not suppose that will happen until long after you and I are gone," Shizuka said stiffly. Rido gave a small laugh of understanding. "Very true my lady," he said, pulling his arms through his coat once again. "But you know how ill people react in the winter. It is a cold and sickly time, one might find themselves shivering with the ailment of death."

With that cryptic warning, nay, threat, Rido left the manor with a devilish smirk that would make hellspawn shudder. The tension in the room was still palpable as Shizuka glared through the door long after it had been shut, but dissolved suddenly.

"I think that went rather well," Aidou commented.

At once, all relaxed and a few even laughed along with Aidou as all filed into the dining room. "We did it!" Zero whispered excitedly to himself. Kaname could see him visibly relax as they walked with conjoined hands to join the others. "Yes, we certainly did." Kaname agreed. Zero smiled up at him, and he smiled right back.

* * *

_A new day was just beginning to dawn. The pale white of the sun was just barely over the horizon and hardly even warmed the hard packed snow at this time of morning. The time stuck between twilight and dawn, dusk's brother. The fireplace had burnt low and the sleeping figure in the bed pulled the silken covers further and further upwards until they came to their nose. It rained hard, and heavy rain clouds laid thunderous and dark in the sky. Rain hit the window harshly until the glass panes shuddered in their frames and each strike of thunder made the room shake. It hardly disturbed the sleeping figure who had went to bed, unexpectedly drowsy that night from the morning's excitement. _

_And that was when the door opened. _

_Another shadow soon filled the room, dark and angry, and the gloom of the room seemed to shrink away from his silent wrath as he made his way quickly towards the bed. The floor creaked and groaned as he approached and the personage cursed quietly beneath its breath, leaning over the bedside until he hovered right above the person asleep in the bed. Silver tendril peeked and curled over the covers and pale fingers gripped the sheets tightly. The sight was touching and innocent, truly one to marvel at. _

_But the dark presence was not there for such trival things. _

_Gloved hands dallied above the sheets and wondered of where to head from here. Finally, with a smirk, the person decided they wanted to see the fear in the sleeping figure's eyes when he awoke suddenly faced with an unholy darkness that of which he had never witnessed before. _

_Yes, they wanted to see the fear and desperation in his eyes as they choked Zero Kiriyuu to death. _

_Fingers, warm beneath their gloves wrapped around the delicate neck of Zero, wasting no time and squeezing hard. Zero's face soon turned pink and his eyes shot open, staring upwards in horror at the looming death above him. With more strength than either party had thought he'd possessed, he shoved the intruder off, digging fine strong nails into an exposed wrist until it's grip slackened. Tumbling from the bed on shaky legs, Zero crawled away, feeling his way along the walls until he felt a familiar gap in the boards and with two hands, pried at the wall with desperation. The hidden passageway swung open in the near darkness in the room and Zero shot to his feet, slamming the entrance closed behind him and racing up the steps. Soon, he heard the doorway open again and footsteps following and god, it was so cold. So cold, so cold. His chest was heaving, he couldn't breathe every breath was like breathing in ice water. So cold, so cold, so-_

* * *

Kaname's eyelids shot open and he gasped, staring straight into the eyes of Ichiru. The small boy that sat on his chest stared at him with an anger he hadn't ever witnessed in a child before. Even so, Kaname could feel a light tremor running through the boy. Ichiru leaned over until he was nose to nose with Kaname and the sweat that had beaded on Kaname's face in his sleep practically froze.

_"If you do not stop him, Zero is going to die."_

* * *

Kaname practically flew from his room to Zero's. The door was already opened and that alone was already a red flag. It was always shut, so heat would not escape from Zero's chambers. When Kaname dashed inside he saw a scene that was similar to the one in his dream. Sheets tangled, spilling off the bed, a hatch, previously never seen before, hastily flung open. With no hesitance Kaname raced up the winding cobblestone steps in a dizzying spiral before the steps suddenly stopped just as quick as they began and Kaname found himself turning against the pounding rain as to avoid falling over, and right off the roof.

Things did not look well for Zero. Once again he found himself staring into the face of his killer, hands grappling at the strong arms that _firmly _held him in place this time as fingers flexed and clenched around his throat. His entire form was wet and every inhale made the redness invading his vision throb and his lungs burned. His braid had come undone during the scuffle and splayed over the tiles of the rooftop much like his lifeless body would be doing in mere moments if he could not escape. God, no, please, he didn't want to die yet. He didn't want to die, _I didn't want to die, _He didn't want to die, _I didn't want to die, __**We don't want to die yet.** _Help _him_.

* * *

As if the gods had heard his pleadings a force similar to that of the furious thunder that rolled in the distance pulled his attacker from him and Zero gasped and gagged, feeling sick to his stomach as he harshly inhaled air. Kaname glanced at him out of the corner of his eye as the rain picked up speed and lightning flashed dangerously close to the roof. He settled down close to the room and like a stalking lion jumped upon his prey. He yanked the other man up by the lapels of his coat and punched him square in the jaw, causing his head to snap back. But he recovered quickly and dealt a hard blow to the stomach, making Kaname's muscles clench and causing him to grit his teeth. They grappled like that for minutes that seemed akin to hours in the drenching rain and flashing lightning. It wasn't until he had him pinned against the roof that Kaname saw the culprit's true identity. His eyes widened.

"Uncle Rido?"

Rido pushed his nephew from him and punched him hard in the face. The blow accompanied with this stunning revelation made Kaname's head spin as Rido quickly scurried across the roof to the corner where Zero was still coughing, pressed squarely to the roof. When Kaname realized what his uncle's plans were, why he was doing this, he snarled carnally and raced after him, almost sliding off the roof's slick tiles. He grabbed his uncle from the back of his coat, yanking him along with him for the ride. "Why?" he demanded of him, absolutely barking the question into Rido's face. Rido didn't answer as they both slid down the roof right to the edge and there was only one way this was going to end. Rido tried to slow them, to stop them altogether and escape but Kaname refused to yield, keeping him in a vice-like grip. "Why, Rido?" he asked once again as slowly his feet, his shins, his knees and then his entire lower body slid off the roof. If he was going to die, fine. He at least, wanted his uncle's answer. But suddenly, Rido let go of him, slipping off the edge of the roof with a smirk. Even in death he would play mind games with Kaname. Kaname expected to see fear, or regret in his eyes, maybe even acceptance. But all he saw was incredible, righteous rage.

And it was that same fury that painted the bricks below them crimson.

Kaname didn't even realize he was falling until the sudden shift in gravity hit him and he closed his eyes tightly, wondering if it would hurt or not and distantly realizing that the blood of two Kurans would splatter the ground that day. But suddenly he was caught on something, something catching his sleeve and sending a pulse of pain down his arm. His eyes trailed upwards and came to meet furious lavenders. Zero tightened his grip on Kaname.

"Don't ever do that again, _ever_!"

* * *

**A/N: It seems like the only time I update is in the middle of the night now, huh? Well, once again here is another chapter! And didn't I tell you shit was going to hit the fan? Sorry if it seems rushed because I just simply couldn't help myself! Oh, and in response to one of my _favorite _story followers, darling ReachTheMoon, I would be so excited if you drew some artwork for my story! I've always wanted to be one of those authors that inspired art, and as long as you send me a link to them, I am perfectly okay with it! I may even make it the cover art for my story! **

**Alright, does this chapter seem okay? Did you like it at all or was it absolutely terrible? I don't know, hell I probably won't remember writing the end of this when I wake up tomorrow. **

**Review? **


End file.
